Convaleciente
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Finalmente Zoro está aceptando que Sanji le agrada; pero justo cuando ambos están a punto de concretar su relación sucede un terrible accidente y el cocinero pierde todo recuerdo a cerca del peliverde. Ahora tendrá que recoquistarlo.
1. Isla desierta

Finalmente Zoro está aceptando que Sanji le agrada; pero justo cuando ambos están a punto de concretar su relación sucede un terrible accidente y el cocinero pierde todo recuerdo a cerca del peliverde. Ahora será el experimentado espadachín el responsable de recuperar esos recuerdos y seducir a su compañero en el proceso.

Esta es la segunda versión de CONVALECIENTE, ya que no me gustaba el ritmo del fic, decidí modificarlo he iniciarlo desde un punto más delante de la serie. Espero que lo disfruten.

Este fic esta basado después de lo sucedido en Thriller Bark, antes de llegar a la red Line.

**CONVALECIENTE**

**La isla desierta.  
**Táctica 1 y 2 del plan de conquista.

Hora de la cena…. Hora de la verdadera guerra en el barco, si eras una milésima de segundo lento, tu comida se desvanecía en la gran boca del capitán que no tenía consideración para nadie en cuanto a comida. Como todos los días Zoro protegía recelosamente su comida mientras Sanji servía manjar tras manjar al tiempo que evitaba que sus brutos compañeros atacaran a sus ladys.

Y entre todo este desastre estaba el pobre novato Brook que aun sin acostumbrarse al ritmo era timado por el Mugiwara. Pero en verdad estaba muy contento de estar en compañía tan amena, las risas de todos resaltaban por doquier cuando le contaron a Luffy acerca de la tactic fifteen, el capitán emocionado le preguntó a Robin porque se negó si sería muy divertido… ella le respondió con una mirada de tumba, los presentes sintieron un escalofrió y decidieron cambiar el tema.

Pero desde aquel día el rubio no podía alejar de su mente los hechos, la verdad que decidió no contar, la realidad…. Zoro… ese marimo, estuvo a punto de sacrificarse por todos, incluido él. Desde entonces no dejaba de despertar en la noche para ver si su nakama estaba tranquilo, observaba su respiración, le ponía especial atención a su alimentación, cuidaba de él cuando este no lo notaba, le miraba cuando estaba distraído

Eso.. se ve delicioso –Luffy interrumpió sus pensamientos, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el chico ya había arrebatado la carne del plato de Zoro, quien volteó furioso

LUffy!!! – y casi prensa con el tenedor la mano del capitán, pero antes de que este pudiera satisfacer su deseo, el rubio le arrebató la pieza

Esto es para Zoro – dijo sorprendiendo a los viejos miembros de la tripulación

….

Es una dieta especial que Chooper le recetó – se apresuró a decir el rubio, el pequeño reno lo confirmó

Ya no quiero – desdeñó Zoro levantándose de la mesa – seguro no sabe a nada

Entonces me lo como – dijo Luffy y devoró la pieza

Marimo apestoso, todavía de que me tomo la molestia de prepararte algo especial

Díselo a quien le importe

Eres un… - Sanji apretó los dientes pero su mente se distrajo de la pelea cuando notó la mano de Zoro temblando, dejó caer el tarro de sake que se derramó

Todos pusieron cara de seriedad, el jaleo se interrumpió y posaron sus miradas sobre el peliverde.

Por dios!! Ya olvídenlo, si estuve muy herido, si todavía me siento cansado… pero no es para tanto, no pueden vigilarme las 24 horas del día por siempre –

Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo – respondió bravamente Chooper

Ah!! Hacen que me sienta enfermo – le dijo totalmente molestó el peliverte y salió al jardín ignorándolos a todos.

La verdad es que todas esas semanas le ponían especial cuidado, le vigilaban a todas horas, le prohibían ciertas cosas, ni siquiera lo dejaban meditar, tanta atención sobre él estaba definitivamente matándole, sentía que violaban su privacidad, la cual cuidaba con recelo. Al principio fue lindo y hasta se sentía mejor pero mientras pasaban los días se sentía mucho peor, ni todo el dolor de Luffy se comparaba a la incomodidad y debilidad que sentía… era demasiado, debió haber sido más capaz, mucho más fuerte. ¿Qué le deparaba a esta tripulación si el segundo de abordo era un pobre débil? ¿ y qué si estuvo a punto de morir? ¿no era acaso una gran posibilidad en una tripulación pirata? ¿Por qué estaban tan sorprendidos entonces?

No es para tanto – susurró y miró el cielo estrellado. – debo… ser más fuerte

Mas? Si ya eres un monstruo – le susurró Nami al oído sorprendiéndole

Ah que susto…. Necesitas algo?

Que humorcito te cargas hoy, te toca la guardia… más te vale que esta vez no te duermas… se que estas cansado porque casi mueres pero… no es para tanto – le empujó el hombro y le sonrió – por cierto…. Gracias – y al chica desapareció en los corredores.

Poco a poco todas las luces del Thousand Sunny comenzaron a apagarse, la calma retornó al barco y finalmente Zoro subió al nido de cuervo y gimnasio personal, ahí tomó asiento y observó el mar, las olas eran tranquilas por el momento pues por la tarde Nami les advirtió que abría una tormenta. Dio un corto suspiro y miró nuevamente su mano temblorosa, una sensación de dolor le recorrió por la espalda y recordó que no tomó la medicina… vaya error ahora no podría dormir.

Oi toma – escuchó al pie de la puerta y un frasco calló en su piernas, lo observó y tomo una pequeña píldora, volteó hacia la puerta sin sorpresa alguna, ahí estaba el cocinero, de pie, con brazos cruzados y un típico cigarro en la boca

Me molestas – dijo repentinamente Zoro apartando la mirada, Sanji se quedó congelado tras esas palabras – hasta tú tratas de protegerme, a pesar de que peleamos todo el tiempo… me molestas…

Lo que hiciste

Me niego… - le interrumpió y el rubio notó los puños cerrados con fuerza – no volveré a hablar de eso

Pero… ambos lo sabemos… sabemos que hiciste….

No quiero que Luffy se entere, así que deja de tratarme como si fuera una chica – le dijo con una voz seria, la boca torcida – ahora largo, no me apetece seguir esta charla

Zoro….

…

Eres un verdadero imbécil- y el rubio se retiro azotando la puerta, descendió furioso.

Caminó de una lado a otro, preguntándose el porque de tanto orgullo, por que no estaba feliz de estar vivo, satisfecho de su acción heroica, por que no actuaba como el mismo idiota que siempre ha sido… no, la verdad es que sabia que lo que más le enfurecía era su propia actitud, le había ablandado tanto el corazón, lo había cautivado y de alguna forma le enfermaba sentirse agradecido de tener un nakama como Zoro, dispuesto a dar la vida por cada miembro de la banda, dar la vida por él… y entonces como en una epifanía lo supo…

Te gusta – aseveró Brook quien tomaba el té mientras observaba a Sanji de un lado a otro, el rubio se congeló en su posición

Y mucho – contestó Robin que estaba sentada en la pequeña banca de la base del mástil sin apartar el libro en turno

Y el muy idiota no se había dado cuenta - completó Franky

Sanji entre abrió la boca sorprendido, no dejó escapar el aliento, sus piernas temblaron y se puso pálido… que demonios estaban insinuando estos locos…

Robin…. No… no pensaras que yo….

Oi y donde quedan tus ambiciones marimo…. Te doy mi vida – parafraseó Brook con solemnidad

Maldito…. Te mataré!! – y Sanji le lanzo una patada que el esqueleto esquivó con mucho esfuerzo

Ah que susto!! no me mates!!! Le suplicó Brook – ah pero claro… ya estoy muerto – se detuvo golpeando con puño huesudo la palma estirada

Dejando al idiota de lado… por todos los cielos Sanji… crees que todos somos igual de inocentes que tu – dijo Franky con una sonrisa en la cara - recuerda que somos adultos, tenemos experiencia y sabiduría que podemos compartir… yo te guiaré para que estés finalmente con tu ser amado

Mejor no le hagas caso – corto Robin

Ah maldita Nico Robin!! siempre desdeñando mis planes… como el… - no pudo terminar la frase pues se sintió asesinado por la mirada de la morena – ahhh… nada… olvídalo…

CALMA!!! Muchachos no me mal entiendan, sólo estoy preocupado, después de todo Zoro es mi nakama y casi muere… además… se lució demasiado… - y torció la boca

Ah estos jóvenes… no son nada honestos – comentó Brook sorbiendo el té, los otros asintieron

Te ayudaremos!! A conquistar su corazón - propuso Franky

Mientras toco una sonata romántica – aseguró Brook sacando su inseparable violín

….

Nico Robin – gritó Franky y ella volteó a verle

Paso

Ahhhhh… que mala eres conmigo

Oi!! basta de mal interpretar todo malditos vejetes bastardos… sin contarte a ti Robin swannn… tu puedes hacer lo que quieras de mi vida – comentó el rubio con corazones en los ojos

Se que esas palabras están dirigidas a otro – se apresuró a aclarar Franky

Maldito cyborg!! LO QUE LE PASE A ESE MARIMO ME TIENE SIN EL MAS REMOTO CUIDADO

Entonces… deja de estar al pendiente de cuando me tocan las medicinas – contestó Zoro que recién había descendido con un salto del mástil.

Sanji nuevamente se quedó congelado, la boca abierta, los demás rieron un poco

Hay una isla delante… - comentó el peliverde caminando en dirección al cuarto de la navegante, se perdió por el corredor

Ah!! Hace mucho que mi corazón no se estremecía por el poder del amor… ah pero…. Que vergüenza… yo.. no tengo corazón – dijo Brook tomando asiento junto a Robin

Ahhhh ya cállense… - sanji se apresuró a escapar a la cocina, mientras los tres experimentados adultos le veían partir con una sonrisa satisfactoria

Paso uno completado - susurró Robin y volvió a la lectura

Ah.. no me gusta ser entrometido pero… estos muchachos me conmueven – las lagrimas del cyborg se derraman en el pasto – creo que tocaré una canción – y toma su guitarra, Brook su violín y entonan una balada antigua…

Finalmente casi llegando a la madrugada los mugiwaras anclaron al sunny en la costa y decidieron descansar para recorrer la isla al día siguiente. Antes de ir a la cama Zoro se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua, sorbió hundiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos, tras de él, Franky estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, observándole atentamente.

Últimamente… te has vuelto muy popular, bueno no tan Súper como este servidor pero…. Popular

Franky… - dejó el vaso en la repisa sin voltear a verlo – ve al grano

El cocinero verdaderamente esta preocupado ¿por qué no suavizas tu forma de tratarlo?

Eso… no es de tu incumbencia

Lo sé, aun así no me importa… creo que hieres sus sentimientos y es tu nakama, todos lo somos y estamos preocupados por ti. Te recomiendo que te relajes de una vez por todas… déjate querer

¿querer? – susurró cerrando los ojos – mi deber es proteger esta tripulación en caso de que Luffy este indispuesto, no puedo dejar que mi mente se nuble…

Mmm… se más sincero contigo mismo, tal vez te incomode tanta atención… pero no es por nosotros, tal vez sientes que no lo mereces – Zoro dio un suspiro al escuchar esas palabras

Descansa Franky – comentó y salió despacio cerrando la puerta.

Franky sonrió un poco

Diablos, se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia…. Este tío va a ser mucho más difícil que el cocinero – dijo y entre las sombras Brook asintió

Dejémoslo para Robin-chan – contestó – tal vez ella tenga más éxito

Ja!! Que se esta creyendo ese entrometido adicto al refresco, tal vez demasiado dulce ya ha empezado a afectar su cerebro, querer… por supuesto que se que me quieren, somos nakamas, algunos por mucho tiempo, hemos sobrevivido a tanto juntos… como si yo no supiera lo que es querer, Claro!! Que lo sé, de lo contrario ni loco habría arriesgado mi vida de esa forma. ¿Cómo puedo relajarme? Casi NOS matan…

Y el peliverde se fue a dormir pensativo.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno dividieron a la tripulación de acuerdo a los deberes. En el primer equipo irían Robin, Zoro y Sanji a investigar toda la isla lo mejor posible y recolectar víveres, el segundo equipo haría el aseo del barco, para lo cual Franky, Ussop y Brook se encargarían, mientras que Chooper asistiría a Nami en su trabajo de topografía.

Una vez que desayunaron el primer equipo emprendió el viaje, caminando todo recto por una colina, el silencio era muy incomodo, mas la chica no era gran conversadora, Sanji seguía apenado por lo de ayer y Zoro en su propio mundo, vagando, reflexionando. Casi caminaron kilometro y me dio entre un bosque cualquiera, hasta ahora sin nada apetecible, ni comida, ni ruinas… simple y aburrido, finalmente Sanji decidió hablar.

Robin – swan ¿Qué se te apetece para comer? – sonrió

Mmm… lo que sea esta bien mientras haya café

Eres una adicta al café, por eso no duermes nada – comentó Zoro que sorpresivamente si ponía atención a la platica

Lo dice el adicto al Sake – comentó Sanji

Contesta el adicto al Tabaco – remata Zoro y Robin rió un poco

Creo que tu y yo somos contrarios – dijo Robin dirigiéndose a Zoro- tu duermes mucho y yo no, tu entrenas mucho y yo rara vez lo hago

No entrenas porque tienes el total manejo de tus habilidades, lo haces realmente bien – comentó entusiasmado el rubio, Robin contestó con una sonrisa amable

Unos ruidos se escucharon tras los arbustos poniendo en guardia a los piratas, un pequeño conejito salió de ahí cuando Zoro ya había desenfundado las catanas

Parece la cena – comentó el moreno

Es muy pequeño para eso – respondió el rubio – mejor este - y dio uno de esos ataques famosísimos de algún plato francés, hacia atrás de donde salió un enorme monstruo

Es… un…- susurró Robin llevando su mano a la frente en señal de decepción.

Momentos después Zoro carga una gran bolsa de plástico, dentro de ella la cena rebana por el espadachín que además incluía un pequeño conejo como aperitivo y una gran sonrisa en su boca. Robin caminaba junto a él con una sonrisa cómplice

Ya déjense las risitas - comentó malhumorado el rubio que cojeaba trabajosamente tras de ellos

Vaya que eres idiota!! Cejas de mosquitero – dijo divertido Zoro y echó una sonora carcajada

Yo que iba a saber que era una especie de cuerpo espín gigante!! ¿te parece que me sé la fauna de Grand Line? Marimo idiota

Incluso tuve que rescatarte… hubiera dejado que te comiera

Nadie te pidió rescate!!! Nadie nunca te pidió rescate!! – y sin quererlo las lágrimas de Sanji salieron

Sanji-san ¿estas bien? – se detuvo en seco Robin y miró sus ojos preocupada – ¿te duele mucho?

No soy un niño – limpió sus lágrimas – pero Gracias por preocuparte Robin Swan… ahora si me amas!!

De eso nada – contestó la morena decepcionada siguiendo rápido el camino, Zoro observó la pierna de Sanji

Oi Robin

Dime

¿crees poder transportar esto? – pidió Zoro lanzando la pesada bolsa al suelo, la morena asintió y usando su poder apareció manos por el camino cuesta abajo.

Eres una molestia – susurró Zoro suspirando y sin ninguna delicadeza cargó a Sanji en su espalda, este forcejeo lo más posible, pero la fuerza del moreno lastimaba más la pierda de su compañero, finalmente cedió bajo el dolor - esta sangrando más… Chooper te sacará las espinas… pero si sigues caminando se clavaran más y será otra molestia

Eres lindo – susurró Robin sonriendo

vamos que se hace tarde – contestó bastante malhumorado por el comentario pero también ruborizado

Pero que se cree este idiota, mira que lucirse así con Robin… ah!!! ¿ACASO ME ESTA USANDO PARA LIGARSE A MI ROBIN SWAN? MALDITO MARIMO, no, no puedo permitirlo, me bajo… me bajo ya… aunque el tiene razón, la verdad si me duele un poco aunque no para llorar. ¿Qué fueron esas lágrimas? Rayos… porque permito que unos idiotas como Franky y Brook pongan en cuestión mi estilo de vida… "me gusta"… me gusta para golpearlo y escupirle en la cara por ser un maldito engreído, fanfarrón que siempre esta arriesgando el pellejo innecesariamente.

Sanji… deja ya de pensar en voz alta maldito – comentó Zoro torciendo la boca

Ah? … - Sanji se sonrojó muchísimo – Zoro perdona

Últimamente te comportas más idiota que se costumbre, es insoportable así que regresa a ser un idiota normal

En primera alga desabrida… tu eres el monstruoso idiota y en segunda… MALDITO BASTARDO YA NOS PERDISTE

Ambos estaban parados en una colina, en algún lugar del bosque… ni rastro de Robin y la comida… ni rastro del camino.

Tenías que seguir recto el maldito camino… derecho, que eso es muy complicado!! Regresemos – ordenó el rubio

Te estas pasando, recuerda que vienes sobre mi espalda si yo quiero puedo lanzarte cuesta abajo

Nadie te pidió que me cargaras –

Zoro dio un berrido y un paso adelante, pero inesperadamente ambos cayeron en un hoyo. Estaba bastante oscuro, los chicos se miraron uno al otro, todos sucios y raspados, el rubio había caigo sobre el otro y dándose cuenta apenado se levantó rápidamente mas sintió dolor en su pierna y se dejo caer quedando sentado, todo sonrojado

Hay que subir – se apresuró a decir mirando la gran altura del lugar, apenas si llegaba la luz

¿y cual es tu brillante plan? – preguntó totalmente malhumorado el moreno

Pues te lanzó con mi pierna –

Estas lastimado

Deja ya de subestimarme marimo de mierda!! – le gritó apretando los puños y mirando directo a esos ojos negros – siempre creyendo que soy más débil, que necesito protección, creyendo que no podría resistir el ataque de ese maldito shichibukai!!! ¿Cómo osaste golpearme? Puede haberte ayudado!!

CALLATE TONTO – le gritó furioso Zoro y de un zarpazo le atrapó la corbata atrayéndolo hasta su rostro – con que cara hubiera visto a Luffy de haberte dejado morir, de no haberlo enfrentado siendo el primero de abordo y guerrero…. Tu eres el cocinero, no era tu responsabilidad… no es que te subestime idiota, simplemente era mi deber y mi deseo y….

Está llorando, de nuevo… ¿qué le pasa últimamente? ¿Este es Sanji? No, no puede ser… no lo entiendo, no creí que esto le importara tanto, acaso realmente quería morir… por… ¿mi? NO!! No es por mi…. Más por las chicas y tal vez por Luffy, no sé nada a cerca de él pero lo que si sé, es que su pasión entera es Nami y Robin… además de la cocina. Y si tal vez herí su orgullo, la verdad es que lo excluí de una forma muy violenta, tal vez debería de relajarme como sugirió Franky, puede que estando tan tenso le recuerde que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar… aunque… desde aquel momento… admiré mucho su valor… me di cuenta de que, no es un simple chico precoz, rayos… ahora ¿Qué hago? No deja de llorar, le diré….aah no sé

Zoro finalmente dejó de sujetarlo y dio un suspiro, se acomodó junto al rubio que sin decir más seco sus lágrimas, también suspiro y volteó a ver los ojos de Zoro, se veía cansado, notó nuevamente que su mano comenzaba a temblar

¿estás bien?

Tienes la pierna herida y .. di… dis… discúlpame – le costó trabajo decirlo, por supuesto evadía totalmente la mirada de su nakama – pero… estoy cansado, esperemos un rato, puedo subirte sin ayuda… sólo espera un poco

No hay problema…. Lamento las molestias – dijo el rubio ya más calmado y sonrió al notar que su compañero ya estaba durmiendo.

Creo… que es totalmente la verdad. Ahora que lo miro tan de cerca… es verdad, me gustas Roronoa, me agrada tu forma de ser, tan confiable, tan sincero, tan decidido… me gustaría saber más sobre ti, preguntarte tantas cosas… como lo hace Chooper… quisiera recordarte que existo, que puedo ser tu nakama, quisiera que dejáramos atrás las peleas; pero… eres orgulloso y si te confesara lo que siento tal vez nunca volverías a permitirme estar aquí, a tu lado, tal vez ni siquiera querrías gritarme. Me enfurecí tanto porque casi mueres, porque siempre te expones, siempre te hieres… no tienes consideración de quienes te queremos arriesgándote de esa forma… estaba tan preocupado por ti.

Y encogiendo las piernas, recargó los brazos sobre las rodillas ocultando sus lagrimas, tratando de ahogarlas cuando sintió un peso ajeno en su hombro, un respiro externo en su oído le hizo sonrojar y decidió quedarse quietecito para disfrutar la compañía del moreno que vencido por el cansancio se acomodó para dormir.

Sanji – le susurró entre sueños – estoy bien


	2. ¿Celos?

.com

Autor: Lein Eorin

**Convaleciente.**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Celos? **

**El plan de conquista ****destrozado**

Las olas se levantaban impresionantemente mientras el mar esta agitándose con tal fuerza que el Thousand Sunny pareciera un barquito encerrado en una botella con agua, subía y bajaba con tanta fuerza que los pasajeros a penas si podían sostenerse, el agua entraba por la cubierta mojándolo todo, golpeaba tan furiosamente que el mástil comenzaba a cuartearse.

Por si fuera poco, un gran barco de la marina venía siguiéndoles con dificultades, lanzando balas de cañón al azar, disparando como se pueda. Los perseguidos sólo podían esquivar mientras intentaban mantener el barco en pie, una corriente fuerte de aire más las olas permitieron que el gran barco los alcanzase, algunos marinos intrépidos o muy estúpidos (depende del punto de vista) se habían dejado caer a cubierta y la batalla entre los chicos comenzó entre la lluvia.

Así mientras Brook intentaba mantener el timón junto con Chopper, Usopp y Robin sujetaban las velas con fuerza. Dando oportunidad a los chicos de acabar con unos cuantos marinos que ya sea rebanados, golpeados o acribillados, volaron por los aires, cayeron al agua o regresaron medio heridos a su barco.

Mirando tal atrocidad, el capitán del barco, un tal Saga, corrió hasta la popa y dando un gran salto desenfundó dos espadas con mango dorado, una con un rostro maligno, la otra con un rostro angelical. Zoro al mirarlo no pudo evitar sonreír y mirando a Luffy quien comprendió el mensaje quitó a unos marinos que le estorbaban. Así el espadachín llegó hasta el hombre de cabello azul marino que con una mirada fiera se lanzó contra Zoro y las espadas chocaron; pero algo extraño sucedía y era que entre la lluvia, los gritos, los repentinos truenos y el estruendo…. El espadachín experimentado estaba cediendo a la fuerza del marino y de un momento a otro sus famosas Katanas cedieron del todo… la nueva salió por los aires y cayó al mar, mientras que Sandai Kitetsu rodó por la cubierta y terminó a los pies de Luffy que poco a poco abrió los ojos sorprendido… aterrorizado, un grito llenó su boca…. ¡ZORO!

Y en ese preciso instante, lentamente Sanji volteó hacia su compañero peliverde, trató de correr pero los marinos le impidieron el paso y él se limitó a golpearlos a prisa pero al dar un segundo vistazo notó los miles de trozos en los que Wadou Ichimonji se había convertido, el mango cayó ensangrentado al suelo, muy cerca de él, se concentró pensado en lo mucho que el marimo cuidaba esa espada, en el profundo significado, recordando que un día vio al tipo a punto de llorar sujetándola mientras le contaba a Chopper (su privilegiado mejor amigo) que ese día se había despedido de una buena amiga….

Lentamente levantó la mirada y observó la sangre del peliverde, el pecho rebanado aún peor que cuando ojos del halcón le rebanó, Saga sujetaba por el cuello al espadachín y con una sonrisa maléfica…. Alzó su catana cerca del cuello… y después… la sangre brotó

ZORO!!! – Sanji se levantó de golpe, cayó bruscamente de la hamaca al suelo, propinándole un buen codazo al Luffy quien lentamente despertó.

Ya esta el desayuno?

Cállate idiota y vuelve a la cama – contestó Sanji un tanto agitado y volteó a todas partes buscando a Zoro, luego miró a Luffy que se acostaba en su hamaca, Ussop dormía tranquilo mientras murmuraba algo de que había vencido el sólo a Crocodile

Ni cuando duerme – susurró Sanji y después se dio cuenta de que Chopper tampoco estaba

Preocupado o más bien turbado por la pesadilla salió caminando hasta llegar cerca del mastín, escuchó los susurros de Chopper y llevado por la curiosidad llegó a la popa del barco y justo ahí estaba el pequeño reno, recargado cómodamente en el brazo de Zoro que con los ojos cerrados escuchaba al pequeño, esté le contaba a cerca del Doctor Kureha y los días felices que pasaban, el peliverde le escuchaba sonriente.

¿A quien le toca la guardia? – se acercó Sanji, parecía un tanto molesto

A mi – contestó el pequeño sonriendo y se levantó

¿y tu marimo?

¿Es de tu incumbencia pervertido? – contestó osco como siempre

Me hace compañía – contestó Chopper y al ver como las chispas salían de los ojos de ambos contrincantes optó por hacerse invisible y subir al mastín antes de salir herido

Después de un intercambio de insultos consecutivos, sin notar que un buque de la marina se acercaba, sin escuchar los gritos de Chopper… ambos seguían insultándose y empujándose hasta que finalmente unas manos extrañas salieron de sus mejillas y les taparon la boca al tiempo que un fortísimo golpe en sus frágiles cabezas les hizo reaccionar y notar que no sólo estaban en el suelo sino que los marinos estaban en cubierta. Sanji miró fijamente al capitán que se presentó y que resultó ser el mismo de su sueño, su sangre se congeló, las piernas le temblaron y su color cambió a un pálido terrible pero antes de poder advertir a Zoro, este ya había empuñado sus Katanas.

El marino comienza su batalla a muerte con el espadachín y Sanji corre a toda velocidad pero como en su sueño los marinos le retienen y nuevamente intenta patearlos lo más rápido posible…un disparo se escucha… todo pasa tan rápido….no podrá llegar… Pero en ese instante Chopper crece y tomando por la cintura al enemigo lo empuja con tal fuerza y furia que el hombre sale volando , revienta con la fuerza del impacto el mástil del buque marino y esto obliga a los invasores a salir huyendo atemorizados.

Sanji llega hasta Zoro y se siente aliviado de saber que esta bien, pero algo le molesta desde lo profundo de su alma… ¿Qué es?

hey Zoro… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Luffy sujetando la bella katana que una vez hubiera sido de Kuina, se acercó hasta el espadachín y se la entregó, este la sujetó con debilidad y la guardó

no pasa nada capitán - susurró Zoro y luego de acariciar la cabeza de Chopper se retiró al otro lado del barco

algo le pasa – susurró Chopper

¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó Usopp observando en la lejanía el buque que huía a toda velocidad

Porque jamás deja caer esa katana – contestó Robin con los brazos cruzados

Deberíamos hacer algo? – preguntó Brook mirando a Zoro

Si… dejarlo solo – contestó Sanji encendiendo su cigarro – de todas formas no creo que quiera ayuda

O que se intrometan en sus asuntos – aseguró Franky que ya iba camino a la cocina

Estará bien Chopper - dijo finalmente Luffy y sujetó de los hombros al pequeño médico dirigiéndolo a la cocina junto a los demás

Mientras armaban su acostumbrado escándalo, Zoro se encontraba recostado en el suelo, su boca sangraba… una vez que no pudo ver a sus amigos… el joven espadachín sujeto su abdomen con fuerza mientras mucha sangre brotaba. Una sonrisa se grabó en su boca y pensaba si su famosa técnica podría superar la bala que retenía en su cuerpo, el chico comenzaba a ver borroso, su boca temblaba… justo por eso soltó la Katana… casi gritaba en ese instante… por suerte Chopper estuvo ahí para salvarle el pellejo…

Necesitaba descansar urgentemente; pero no era el día del chico así que escuchó la voz de Luffy que estaba parado frente a él

Zoro… venga vamos a jugar… estoy aburrido

Vete a molestar a… - se calló un segundo y luego se levantó, no quería torcer el brazo pero era necesario… necesitaba ayuda esta vez y era urgente… pero… ese orgullo suyo se lo impedía, no era tan grave como las heridas que a penas sanaban… pero estaba tan cansado – Luffy…. – susurró y terminó abrazando al chico que sorprendido le sujetó

En ese preciso instante Nami y Sanji les observaron… Zoro abrazaba con fuerza al capitán mientras este le sujetaba la cintura, hablándole al oído… Sanji dejó caer las tazas de té

HEY IDIOTAS!!! – les gritó Nami y furiosa se acercó a separarlos, mientras ustedes están… aquí!!! ¿Quién rayos cuida el rumbo?

Estuvo a punto de golpearlos cuando Luffy la miró seriamente, ella se detuvo en seco, como paralizada pues una de esas miradas no eran nada normales. Sanji por su parte caminó lentamente cerrando sus puños. Luffy le observó de reojo y ese momento de seriedad fue interrumpido por el espadachín… que estaba roncando

ZORO!!!!!

Momentos después el moreno duerme placidamente en la cama de Nami, mientras todos le miran seriamente.

no entiendo nada – comentó Usopp mirando a Nami que estaba furiosa

sólo perdemos nuestro tiempo, si nos desviamos para atender a este… bueno para nada…. No llegaremos a nuestro punto

Nami… una isla del tesoro no es tan importante como un Nakama – contestó seriamente Usopp

Muy cerca de aquí esta la isla de Corcira, hay una gran ciudad… - comentó Robin viendo el mapa

Corcira dijiste? Adelante!!! Debemos salvar a Zoro!!! – dijo Nami sonriendo

¿Qué hay ahí? – preguntó detenidamente Franky

Ah es sólo una isla vacacional…- contestó Robin reconociendo el mapa

Demonio – susurraron todos al unísono mirando a Nami

Luffy miraba preocupado a Zoro, quien susurraba un nombre específico mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas las colchas de ovejitas, una lágrima recorría su rostro mientras dejaba escapar un quejido doloroso de su boca. Chopper se acercó lentamente, midió su temperatura y les pidió a todos que salieran.

Sanji y Nami voltearon a mirarse ya afuera, luego miraron a su capitán que además de serio, estaba dando vueltas con cara de preocupación, de aquellas que no pasan si no porque es algo grave. Nami cerró los ojos y nuevamente miró la escena… el beso ¿el beso? ¿Cuál? Si no hubo ninguno… Sanji miraba como su puño cerrado temblaba y luego de un buen rato se animó a preguntar…

Nami- San… ¿Por qué estas furiosa?

No entiendo porque nos tomamos tanta molestia si ese marimo se recupera solo… como si fuera un mutante o algo así

¿marimo? – Sanji le miró con una leve sonrisa - ¿estás bien?

Si, no pasa nada – dijo y acto seguido caminó al lado contrario del barco apartándose de todos.

Robin le miró unos segundos, después les dio una seria mirada a Frany y Brook, estos torcieron un poco la boca

el día de hoy todos están raros… - susurró Usopp que ya estaba junto a Sanji

Creo que… estamos sobreprotegiendo a nuestro nakama – susurró Robin mirando la puerta

esos dos… ¿Qué demonios hacen? - contestó Sanji un tanto airado – ya se tardó no?

Te importa lo que pasé? – preguntó sorprendido Usopp. Sanji volteó con mirada asesina

No… que se muera esa alga desabrida si quiere. Parece que le gusta andar por ahí con cicatrices por todos lados – contestó y fue directo a la cocina

En ese momento salió Chopper con la cara triste y Luffy corrió a su encuentro junto a los presentes, incluso Nami que se colocó justo junto al capitán. Chopper explicó que no era la herida de bala lo que le aquejaba, ese era un problema menor, sino que había descubierto que el moreno tenía unas pequeñas heridas en la espalda, causadas por una rara flor del Grand Line, Le Vare. Está flor despide un poderoso veneno de sus espinas, y evidentemente había estado en contacto con el espadachín, por lo que tendrían que buscar las medicinas adecuadas pues de lo contrario el espadachín no sobreviviría, después de todo su cuerpo aun estaba frágil y resentido, muchas de sus heridas internas seguían frescas.

Sanji escuchó todo desde la cocina y lentamente llevo su mano a la boca, cerró los ojos… y tan sólo pudo ver un beso que jamás pasó, luego recordó el suelo, las rocas y el mismo Zoro bañado en su sangre… "no es nada", repitió el rubio.

De nuevo herido por mi culpa, si hubiera sido yo el que quedó abajo al caer en la isla anterior, el estaría bien… salvado otra vez… que vergüenza.. Es que acaso cada vez que este cerca de él va a salir herido… yo... debería ser más fuerte, como pienso siquiera en estar a su lado si no puedo protegerle ni de una estúpida flor.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban despertando al ritmo de " Binks No Sake" en violín, subieron adormilados a la proa para ver si se acercaban a la isla indicada, Nami había quedado de guardia pero se encontraba dormida en el suelo, con una colcha de ovejitas cubriéndola del frío de la madrugada y unos pasos adelante estaba Zoro haciendo lagartijas.

ERES UN IDIOTA!!! – le gritó furioso Chopper y llegó hasta Zoro que se detuvo observándolo

Estaré bien – susurró bastante molesto

En ese momento el capitán caminó hasta Zoro y de un puñetazo lo sentó en el suelo

IDIOTA!!! – dijeron todos al unísono a Luffy quien miró a Zoro a los ojos que comenzaban a empañarse

Primer oficial… tu fuiste el primero… - susurró y Zoro asintió – no rompas tu promesa…

Lo lamento… Luffy – contestó y se dispuso a levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron y nuevamente terminó en brazos de Luffy

El chico lo llevó nuevamente al camarote, dejándolo ahí para que descansará un rato después Sanji fue obligado por el capitán para llevarle la cena al peliverde. Al entrar al cuarto lo encontró sentado en la cama.

Marimo… ¿que no entiendes lo que es estar quieto? ¿Es un concepto muy complicado para tu pequeño cerebro? - pero el joven no contestó a las ofensas, él no estaba en este mundo

Kuina… lo… lamento - susurró y se levantó repentinamente tambaleando, caminó hasta Sanji que estaba paralizado, la charola con el desayuno cayó al suelo… - Kuina… - repitió el hombre y sujetando el rostro del rubio que estaba perplejo e inmóvil…- perdóname… Kuina…

Y un largo Beso surgió de aquella noche…


	3. Corcira

.com

Autor: Lein Eorin

**En el capitulo anterior. **

Una vez abandonada la isla desierta, nuestros estimados mugiwaras van en camino a Corcira, una isla vacacional; pero en el camino los marines les atacan y hieren al ya de por si maltrecho Zoro, en ese momento sus compañeros descubren que accidentalmente al caer al hoyo fue envenenado por una planta, ahora esperaran durante una larga semana a que la medicina este lista para que su nakama se restablezca pero… en medio de un delirio Zoro ha besado a Sanji… ¿Cómo reaccionará el rubio?

**Convaleciente.**

**Capitulo 3: Corcira. **

**Sentimientos inesperados.**

El barco navegó durante toda la noche, Luffy iba vigilando el mar, de pie en la cabeza del Thousand… su lugar favorito. Cerró un segundo los ojos recordado el abrazo de su nakama Roronoa, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y luego abrió los ojos furiosos mirando nuevamente al frente.

Mientras tanto, Sanji había empujado con fuerza a Zoro, este calló de rodillas frente al rubio que le miraba incrédulo. Los ojos se toparon un segundo, Sanji no sabía si Zoro realmente le miraba o sólo estaba inmerso en su alucinación después de todo el tipo tenía una alta temperatura, pero repentinamente el destello de sus ojos negros le atrapó, como cuando el olía algún platillo y no podía quitar su vista de encima… se sentía tan atrayente como el perfume de Nami en Arabasta. Una simple mirada bastó para atraerlo, para robarle un suspiro…

El peliverde susurró algo imperceptible fue entonces que el cocinero salió de su ensimismamiento y notó por fin que el espadachín había caído justo cerca de una taza rota, la cual le había lastimado la mano y ahora sangraba levemente, el chef se acercó a su amigo y lo sujetó por la cintura, levantándolo lentamente, con mucha delicadeza y depositó su cansado cuerpo en la cama. El joven volvió a mirarle unos instantes y sonrió levemente

Zoro – susurró el rubio sonrojándose – tu… estas…

Sanji… - contestó el chico y sujetó su mano – llama a Chopper

A… Chopper

El chef subió corriendo, sujetó a Chopper que intentaba pescar junto con Usopp y lo trajo corriendo junto a Zoro que muy amablemente le sonrió. Chopper no pudo evitar mirar el desastre del suelo y la mano sangrante de su amigo, volteó a mirar molesto a Sanji quien agachó penosamente la mirada

¿Qué hiciste? – le dijo el reno un tanto molesto mientras vendaba la mano de Zoro pero Sanji no dijo nada, sólo miraba al cuerpo de su amigo, tan robusto, su piel morena, sus ojos negros, su cabello verde

Fue culpa mía Chopper – dijo el espadachín que finalmente parecía estar en este mundo – comencé a molestarlo y me sentí mal de repente así que caí encima de él

¿estas herido Sanji? – preguntó un tanto más calmado y el rubio negó con la cabeza y sin dejar de ver a Zoro comenzó a recoger lo que había tirado en el suelo.

En ese instante llegó corriendo luffy con su sonrisa iluminadora, con sus gritos, sus risas y nuevamente brincando por todos lados para avisar que estaban ya en el puerto de Corcira.

Momentos después los viajeros desempacaron dejando anclando el barco caminaron maravillados viendo el puerto de la ciudad, los muelles de madera de cedro (muy costoso), las casas y los puestos de concreto gris y mármol rosa, y en lo alto de la colina pudieron divisar un enorme hotel, su techo de color blanco, sus paredes de piedra negra, los árboles adornando el lugar, la gente no les tomó mucho importancia pues pareciera un lugar que estaba acostumbrado a los piratas ya que en el puerto había dos o tres barcos; pero nada estaba destrozado, no había ebrios en las calles ni rastros de peleas, todo era tan calmado, la gente caminando normalmente en las calles haciendo las compras diarias, paseando…

Los chicos inmediatamente decidieron hospedarse en ese hotel lujoso, no era su estilo pero ya que habían pasado muchos días en el Thousand Sunny, todos estaban deseosos de estirar un poco las piernas y encontrar una satisfactoria soledad, lejos de sus compañeros problemáticos. Al llegar al hotel, todos dejaron sus cosas en el suelo, Chopper venía sosteniendo a Zoro que tenía temperatura, mientras tanto Nami platicaba con Sanji y Luffy, Usopp y Franky venían burlándose de Brook que tuvo que ocultar sus huesos tras una mascara. Robin habló con el encargado y este de inmediato les reconoció, les hizo firmar un contrato en el que prometían pagar cualquier daño hecho en las instalaciones, luego de un buen acuerdo en el que intervino Nami, los chicos rentaron una recamara grande con 4 camas y las chicas una más pequeña pero mucho más lujosa que los pobres despistados.

Al entrar a sus cuartos, las chicas se dispusieron a cambiarse para descansar en el Yacusi mientras los chicos peleaban en el cuarto de enfrente por las camas, una guerra de almohadas se suscitó aunque no pasó a mayores debido a que Luffy descubrió en el patio central del hotel una alberca, a la que los otros chicos decidieron entrar corriendo. Finalmente dejaron solos al convaleciente y su capitán quien se quejaba amargamente.

quiero nadar

TONTO!!! YA TE DIJE QUE TE AHOGARAS!! Y YO NO TE RESCATARE ESTA VEZ!!

Ahhh…

Luffy…

Uhm? – contestó el chico que encontró una pequeña catarina en el sillón donde estaba sentado y comenzó a observarla

¿extrañas ser normal? – preguntó Zoro y Luffy sin mirarlo le contestó

Sólo extraño nadar…

Luffy!! – entró sin tocar Nami – vamos de compras

¿compras? Bueno – Luffy tomó su sombrero que estaba en la cama y le dedicó una sonrisa a Zoro para luego salir felizmente con Nami, quien extrañamente no quiso quedarse en la alberca

Zoro miró el techo unos momentos, luego volteó a su derecha observando sus katanas recargadas en el buró, entonces la vio, era Kuina sujetando a Wadou, desenfundándola, limpiándola sentada en el sillón.

kuina que demo… - susurró y se incorporó estirando la mano para tocarla, ella le dirigió una mirada cuando Sanji y Chopper entraron todos mojados. Los hombres se miraron unos a otros sin decir palabra

me olvidaba de Zoro.. – contestó Chopper recibiendo un codazo en su cabeza por parte de Sanji

IDIOTA!!!

Fue así como las cortas vacaciones terminaron para los chicos y Chopper les dio indicaciones a Robin, Franky y Usopp sobre el medicamento que necesitan para curar a Zoro, y así pidieron a Sanji que lo cuidara y alimentara mientras ellos recorrían la ciudad en busca de ingredientes. Una vez que todos se fueron, una vez que todo quedó callado, Sanji miró unos instantes a Zoro y luego se dirigió a la pequeña cocina integral del cuarto.

Buscando ingredientes por todo el lugar comenzó a cocinar una rica ensalada y carne asada. Zoro se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta llegar a la mesa cerca de la cocina donde se sentó observando a Wadou fijamente ¿había sido una alucinación? ¿Tantos años de licor habían hecho efecto? Luego caminó a la cocina y sin más ni más buscó un poco de sake, pero tuvo que conformarse con una cerveza exportada de quien sabe donde. Encontró una botella que iba a abrir cuando el cocinero se la arrebató de repente y la dejó tras de si

esas cosas están prohibidas para ti – aseguró y siguió cocinando

no te digo lo mismo cuando pareces el hijo de smoker – contestó

lo dijo Chopper yo sólo sigo ordenes pero si quieres empeorar tu estado anda, toma… así no tendré que preocuparme – le dio la botella que zoro recibió mirando los ojos del rubio

lamento preocuparte…pervertido- contestó airado Zoro y luego de sentarse observó el lugar cuando repentinamente comenzó a toser, primero normalmente pero después se volvió incontenible. Sanji como era de esperarse se asustó mucho y le dio una palmada en la espalda, luego le trajo un vaso de agua cuando se calmó.

Los hombres se quedaron callados a penas unos momentos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sin una sola palabra, tan sólo un suspiro llenó la sala, el de Sanji que se lamentaba por dentro por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Zoro… su amigo después de todo. Zoro por su parte sólo pensaba en su alucinación, en las palabras de Kuina e inmediatamente se perdió en sus recuerdos, en sus entrenamientos, en sus lagrimas… su respiración comenzó a agitarse pues la fiebre estaba subiendo. Sanji al notar las gotas de sudor por la frente de su amigo le trajo una almohada desde la cama y la colocó en su espalda, el moreno ni se movió, luego se dispuso a servirle la comida; pero el moreno no decía nada.

hey… - Sanji prendió un cigarro y luego sacó el humo frente a la cara de Zoro quien después de volver a toser le dirigió una mirada asesina

¿Qué te pasa depravado? – dijo sujetando a Sanji por el cuello, pero no pudo evitar notar que no traía playera, aquello era muy anormal en él pues siempre estaba bien vestido, peinado y con colonia… así que Zoro se perdió unos momentos en la suavidad de su piel para luego continuar con su discurso – ejem… QUE TE PASA IDIOTA NO VEZ QUE ESTOY CONVALECIENTE

Si pero no retrasado!! Te estoy diciendo que ya esta la comida – el rubio sujetó con fuerza la muñeca del moreno y sus miradas llenas de energía se toparon - ¿quieres que te golpee he?

Cocinero estúpido – susurró y después se sentó sin decir más y comenzó a comer, Sanji abrió una botella de vino y se sentó justo frente al espadachín que le miró con mala cara

Hey… ¿Por qué no me golpeaste?

¿quieres que lo haga? – preguntó el moreno tomando un poco de agua para pasarse la comida – esto no sabe a cerveza

Ebrio – susurró malhumorado y luego volvió a mirarlo – Zoro… ¿estarás bien?

No moriré te lo aseguro. No puedo hacerlo todavía – contestó secamente y siguió comiendo, más su vista no se apartaba del rubio hasta que este volteó a mirarle entonces el peliverde se sonrojó y escupió el agua

Hey estas bien? De verdad?

Si, sólo me atragantaba

¿con agua?

Bueno… ¿Por qué tantas preguntas degenerado?

Zoro, llevamos mucho tiempo viajando y me preguntaba… - seguido de eso, el rubio jugó un poco con sus manos al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, las palabras se le estaban trabando, su corazón palpita fuerte y cada vez se siente más nervioso

Suéltalo antes de que me duerma

Bueno… ¿Qué tipo de relación llevamos? – nuevamente Zoro escupe el agua, tose un poco y lo mira un instante para contestar

Somos rivales – contestó secamente, Sanji se molestó por la respuesta y se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla, salió caminando sin decir nada de la habitación, y justo en la puerta tuvo que empujar a Brook que venía entrando

Esa fue una mala respuesta Zoro-san – comentó el esqueleto, sentándose junto al moreno -

no rivales como lo piensa – susurró Zoro y se fue a recostar en la cama bajo la escrutadora "no mirada" del huesudo.

Mientras tanto Sanji caminaba cerca de la alberca mirando los lindos bikinis de las huéspedes del hotel; pero pareciera que no estaba con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

Simplemente no siento la felicidad de correr, gritar he intentar ligarme a cuanta señorita miro, soy un hombre bastante bien parecido, refinado, agradable y además cocinero… como puede gustarme un... un espadachín ebrio, mal hablado, despistado, violento y además anormal, rivales… después de este tiempo juntos, entonces de verdad arriesgó su vida sólo por Luffy… acaso ellos, no… pero… se conocieron primero, quien sabe en que circunstancias, y si tal vez se atraen, el capitán se comportó muy preocupado por Zoro, tomó una seriedad que pensé no conocía.

¡ah! Me fastidia que ese estúpido marimo de mier&%$!! Me haya dicho que somos rivales ¿Qué parte de ello no sabía? ¿Qué esperaba escuchar? "Amigos" Dijo repentinamente y furioso golpeó el suelo con el pie, este se cuarteo y el chico mirando a todos lados salió huyendo fuera del hotel.

Por su parte Nami estaba probándose un hermoso vestido rosa, algo entallado y más escotado de lo normal, daba vueltas mirándose al espejo, modelando a Luffy que estaba sentado en el suelo más que aburrido. Ella esperaba por supuesto algo de atención, algún comentario al menos que la mirara pero el sombrero de paja sólo miraba la ventana, la gente pasando… ni siquiera sonreía.

¿Qué tal luffy? – le preguntó repentinamente al contrario de sus propios deseos como si sintiera la urgente necesidad de que el pirata se fijara en ella, aquella actitud le molesto pero no podía detenerse… su corazón le pedía

Bien.. ¿ya nos vamos? Estoy preocupado – contestó Luffy y se levantó quedando justo frente a Nami, miró sus ojos cafés unos instantes y plasmó una sonrisa bastante grande al notar a Nami

Sanji lo esta cuidando no pasa nada

Pues no creo – le comentó y estirando la mano señaló afuera, Nami siguió con la mirada la dirección y se topó con Sanji sentado platicando con una extraña – creo que necesitamos regresar

Luffy…

Ah? – volteó de nuevo para ver a los ojos de Nami pero estaba la cabeza agachada sujetando una mano con la otra.

¿Qué tanto aprecias a Zoro?

Demasiado, más de lo que yo mismo quería reconocer – le dijo

Ya lo sabía – susurró y luego se fue sin decir nada a pagar el vestido.

Al salir pasaron por Sanji quien no muy gustoso les acompañó, los tres iban totalmente callados, caminado por esas calles llenas de gente, turistas, algunos piratas, algunos nativos del lugar, cuando llegaron al hotel ya les esperaban en la puerta Usopp, Franky, Robin y Chopper quienes no tenían muy buena cara, antes de llegar Luffy le preguntó a Nami si estaba molesta con él a lo que ella negó, negándose así misma al mismo tiempo, negando sus sentimientos y finalmente negando un amor que comenzaba a florecer desde hace tiempo.

Los recién llegados miraron las caras largas de sus amigos, ellos simplemente no parecían del mejor ánimo del mundo. Luffy como buen capitán intentó calmar aquellos sentimientos diciendo sus acostumbradas tonterías; pero esta vez su intento falló pues los jóvenes no hicieron mucho caso hasta que Chopper decidió hablar.

El médico les explicó con detalles las consecuencias del veneno en Zoro y los riesgos que podían correr si esta se recorría por más tiempo incluso podría perder la vista por lo que había decidido preparar una medicina. El gran problema era que les faltaba un ingrediente, pero las boticarias del lugar no la tenían, la próxima embarcación con ella llegaría en una semana… era demasiado… Zoro sufriría mucho dolor antes de ese momento y lo más preocupante era que estando con el cuerpo aun lastimado y débil tal vez no podría resistir.

tan sencillo como siempre!! – comentó sarcásticamente Nami

si!! Las cosas siempre son fáciles – contestó Luffy animado- no se preocupen tanto… Zoro no nos decepcionará, pase lo que pase el no se dejará vencer – puntualizó con los ojos iluminados y una gran confianza

entonces habrá que apoyar al hombre y hacer todo lo posible porque este cómodo – Comentó Franky ya más tranquilo

y sobre todo mantenerle calmado, si se exalta podría complicarse el asunto- recomendó Chooper.

Sanji sujetó la mano de Nami y le pidió que fueran a la alberca, la chica entendió la mirada del rubio y asintió, los demás decidieron subir a molestar al convaleciente. Los chicos caminaron por el lugar hasta encontrar una pequeña banca, ambos tomaron asiento y Nami observó fijamente a Sanji que al sentarse recargó sus antebrazos en los mulos, la cabeza agachada.

¿Qué pasa? Tu no eres así Sanji

Nami-San… - susurró el rubio con voz grave, la chica dio un suspiro – sabes me gustan mucho las mujeres, no hay nada más hermoso que ellas sobre esta tierra… son… una bendición

Algo que no sepa… - contestó con una sonrisa en los labios delgados

Pero… últimamente me he sentido muy raro – el rubio por fin se incorporó para ver los ojos de su amiga – y es que paso algo extraño ayer, cuando bajé con Zoro – la chica le miraba interrogante, sin querer atar cabos hasta que su amigo terminara su relato – pues él… me… - dijo nervioso al tiempo que se iba sonrojando y era tan notable pues su piel blanca y tersa parecía una rosa calida

él te….¿gusta? – preguntó Nami cerrando los ojos, esperando un rotundo no y talvez un reproche o un grito

pensé que lo odiaba… pero… la verdad es que me preocupo demasiado por él, cada vez que se hiere, cada vez que sangra…. Cada vez que llora… yo

Sanji- Kun… - susurró al ver una pequeña lagrima recorrer el rostro de su apreciado amigo

Pero… él… no me considera algo así… ni siquiera me considera un amigo, me dijo que somos rivales… aun estando en la misma tripulación por tanto tiempo!! – dijo furioso, cerrando los puños y chocando los dientes

Tu situación y la mía no son muy diferentes – declaró nostálgica, Sanji volteó a verle, su sonrisa se había borrado y ahora ella era quien miraba el cielo, aguantando sus lagrimas – te lo confiaré sólo promete que no dirás nada a nadie

Soy una tumba

me gusta Luffy…

ya lo sabía

QUE!!! – la chica lo miró impresionada

Bueno… pareces preocuparte mucho por él y siempre tratas de orientarlo y cuidarle… además… cuando está con él pareces celosa

ESO NO ES CIERTO – dijo un tanto molesta por ser tan obvia

No es que seas obvia.. es sólo que soy observador

entrometido

Hey!!

Jajaja – Nami finalmente rió entre lágrimas – me dijo que Zoro le importa demasiado

Porque el fue el primero que se unió – comentó Sanji y luego prendió un cigarro – no creo que tengan algo que ver, sólo son buenos amigos

De todos modos Luffy ni siquiera me nota

Luffy nunca nota nada, tendrás que decírselo y ya… sabes que es algo….

LENTO – dijeron al unísono sonriendo

Al menos no te considera alguien con quien pelear…

Tal vez lo malentendiste, deberías de ser más directo… el también es algo despistado…

Tienes razón

Mientras tanto los demás piratas se encontraban en el bar disfrutando el servicio nocturno, Robin estaba leyendo, como es su costumbre, un libro a cerca de la región, mientras tanto Usopp y Chopper bebían discutiendo cosas a cerca del lugar, de la gente y de la actitud extraña de sus compañeros durante el viaje a esta isla. Y finalmente Franky y Brook planeaban alguna forma de arreglar el reciente malentendido en cuanto a la actitud del capitán, asi Sanji por fin se sinceraría con el moreno que definitivamente iba necesitarle esta semana.

Por su parte Luffy se había escabullido con todo y una cerveza al cuarto de Zoro, al entrar encontró al joven recargado en el muro mirando las estrellas desde la ventana. El chico del sombrero caminó lentamente dejando la cerveza en la mesa y luego colocándose justo al lado de su compañero que ni siquiera se movió, luego Zoro caminó a la mesa y bebió tanto como pudo, analizando a Wadou que estaba en el sillón, Luffy no dijo nada y siguió mirando el paisaje, divisó a lo lejos a Nami y Sanji que estaban jugando en la alberca y luego volteó hacia donde Zoro, este se había tirado el tarro en el suelo y se sujetaba la cabeza

he Zoro… - el capitán caminó hasta su subordinado y este sujetando sus sienes volteó a mirarlo, le dolía tanto la cabeza y la vista estaba nublándosele

lamento haberla tirado… sabía bien

puedo traer más

mejor déjalo, no quiero molestar a Chopper – sonrió un segundo y Luffy se inclinó para levantar el tarro, luego miró directo a los ojos de Zoro, conocía a su amigo, con una simple mirada podía entenderlo, después de todo Zoro siempre le seguía ciegamente, sin importar nada, sin juzgar nada… se entendían tan bien…

¿Qué pasa?

He…

No me engañas – comentó Luffy y lo sujetó hasta recostarlo en la cama. El experimentado espadachín examinó la expresión paciente y amigable de su nakama.

Zoro terminó por explicar que últimamente había visto a Kuina en sus sueños y ella le reclamaba que le devolviese su espada pues no estaba siendo lo suficientemente fuerte y no merecía llevarla. Luffy notó la tristeza en los ojos del peliverde, no sabia que decir… sabía por supuesto que soñaba con ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y que no estaba muy lejos de su meta, de hecho le parecía tan fuerte… tan bueno…

no te sientas presionado Zoro… cada quien hace las cosas a su paso y logra sus metas a su paso – dijo seguro Luffy mirando los ojos negros de su amigo – tienes la fuerza, la determinación y el coraje de hacerlo y se que lo lograras… hasta ahora no me has decepcionado y se que a Kuina tampoco.

Capitán – musitó y luego cerró los ojos lentamente – gracias…

No rompas tu promesa…

Mi… promesa - Zoro sonrió y abrió repentinamente los ojos que se encontraron de inmediato con el rostro infantil de su nakama – no me rendiré, no puedo morir aquí… además como primer oficial en tu tripulación… es mi deber cuidar de ti… niño …. Además puño de fuego no me lo perdonaría jamás

Ace?

Se lo prometimos… prometimos que cuidaríamos de su desastroso hermano menor…

Zoro … Gracias por todas las veces que me has salvado el pellejo desde que empezamos nuestro viaje juntos, gracias por confiar en mi sueño y determinación. Gracias por rescatar a la tripulación, no sabes de que manera me cubriste la espalda – Zoro abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa

¿Quién te lo dijo?

Todos y nadie… sólo que cuando desperté no sentía dolor alguno y tú estabas en un estado lamentable… era de suponerse. Eres una buena persona…

Y…tu…

Pero antes de terminar la frase… el capitán en un impulso desconocido acercó sus delgados y suaves labios a los del moreno que sonrojándose no se detuvo, fue así como ambos amigos se besaron… ambos se sonrojaron con los ojos cerrados y justo en ese mal momento…

Luffy – susurró Nami dejando caer las bolsas de las compras al suelo

Nami – contestó sorprendido Luffy que se apartó de Zoro repentinamente y observó a los ojos a su navegante que apretaba los puños con fuerza

Así que… es cierto…

No…

CALLATE!! PAR DE RAROS – La chica salió corriendo dejándole el paso a Sanji que también observó la escena

Él y Zoro se quedaron callados, sin perderse de vista…


	4. Memorias

**Convaleciente.**

**Capitulo 4: Memorias. **

**Cuando las heridas dejan de doler.**

Sus miradas lanzaban chispas mientras Luffy pasaba de largo para alcanzar a Nami.

Sanji

No, no tienes que decir nada, no me importa – aseveró Sanji sacando de su bolsillo un cigarro y su encendedor – por eso las mujeres no te mueven… pensaba que tu vida eran esas katanas... pero… ya veo que tienes "esos gustos"

Que hay de malo en eso – Zoro apretó entre sus manos la cobija y volteó la mirada – no es de tu incumbencia Ero-cook

Sanji escupió el cigarro, sintió que no podría aguantar más su rencor, así que comenzó a caminar con una mirada asesina hacia Zoro, este que volteó hacia la ventana se levantó a toda velocidad y estirando los brazos cubrió las manos de Sanji con las suyas y lo atrajo hacia si, justo cuando una repentina explosión destruyó la ventana.

Ambos compañeros volaron por los aires, pero el peliverde no soltaba al rubio. Sanji observó tras la espalda de Zoro un enorme bloque de concreto y sin pensarlo un segundo, abalanzó su cuerpo cambiando de lugar, de tal modo que antes de ser golpeado por el bloque, le susurró unas palabras con una sonrisa.

El bloque golpeó fuertemente a Sanji, Zoro pudo ver gotas de sangre en el aire, en su camisa… poco a poco abrió la boca pronunciando su nombre y ambos cayeron grotescamente al suelo, quedando bajo escombros.

De inmediato Luffy, Nami y Chopper entraron corriendo al desastre que ocurrió en la habitación, había un poco de fuego en el cuarto y mucho humo. Nami corrió hacia su habitación en busca de agua mientras Luffy con todo y fuego metió sus manos buscando a sus compañeros, Chopper viendo el apuro del capitán cambio su forma y también se arriesgo a las quemaduras para buscar a sus nakamas.

De entre los escombros salió una mano, ambos corrieron a quitar los escombros y ahí, Zoro abrazaba con la izquierda a Sanji que estaba inconsciente, rápidamente los sacaron de ahí mientras Nami y Franky comenzaban a apagar el fuego con sus respectivos instrumentos de batalla. Trasladaron a ambos al cuarto de Nami, ahí les recostaron y Chopper se dio a su tarea.

Que paso? – preguntó Luffy mirando los ojos negros del peliverde que no se apartaban de Sanji.

Déjame ayudarte- se acercó Chopper pero Zoro le sujetó las manos

Atiéndele primero a él

Pero Zoro tu estás

No importa… no es nada

Bien – y Chopper comenzó a atender la cabeza de Sanji que estaba bañada en sangre, le revisó y con una sonrisa de alivio les aseguro que no era nada grave y le curó

Estábamos hablando cuando una explosión destruyó la ventana, el… me… protegió – susurro sorprendido

La noche pasó sin más acontecimientos hasta que Sanji recobró la conciencia. Abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza y se llevó la mano sintiendo una gasa, suspiró y miró a su alrededor notando al moreno recostado en la cama vecina, jadeaba un poco, parecía tener fiebre, lo miró unos segundos y buscó unos cigarros que no encontró, luego escucho risas a fuera y decidió salir.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verle, él los analizó en silencio

¿Sanji –kun te sientes mejor? – preguntó Nami caminando hacia él

Si!! Nami swan!! estabas preocupada….no me digas que – entrelazó sus dedos cerca de su mejilla, sus ojos se tornaron corazones – al fin te has enamorado de mi

Para nada – le da la espalda y camina hasta la mesa

Eres tan linda!!!

Sanji toma asiento junto a Ussop y este le entrega sus cigarros y encendedor

Que bueno que estas bien, me alegro mucho – Dijo aliviado Brook

¿Que pasó?- preguntó despistado el rubio

Hubo una fuerte explosión cerca de la ventana- contestó Luffy

Creo que debemos averiguar que sucedió en realidad y si fue provocado intencionalmente – dijo Robin, todos prestaron atención - los marines pudieron habernos seguido hasta aquí.

Pues será mejor que lo resolvamos rápido, recuerden que necesita mucho reposo – Chopper volteó a mirar el cuarto donde reposaba el espadachín, Sanji siguió su mirada

Dividámonos!! – todos volearon a ver a la decidida Nami – no podemos ir por ahí si alguien trata de cazarnos, Robin y yo investigaremos – miró a Luffy y este asintió

Yo voy con ustedes- agregó Franky – si hay problemas mejor tener más ayuda

Creo que es buena idea entonces necesitaremos a uno más– dijo Robin con una sonrisa amable

También lleven a Ussop con ustedes – puntualizó con una sonrisa el capitán

Que mala eres Robin – le susurró descontento el tirador con lágrimas en los ojos

¿y yo? – preguntó el pequeño Chopper

Cuidaremos de Zoro, no podemos saber si intentaran atacar de nuevo… así que no podemos dejarle solo – le explicó la morena

Solo… Marines… como podré cuidar yo solo de él – el medico comenzó a derramar lagrimas

Confió en ti para cuidar de él… además Brook ayudará – el capitán le muestra su pulgar levantado, en señal de aprobación – los demás iremos al Thousand Sunny, será mejor no dejarlo sin vigilancia

Bien!! – las energía de Chopper se renuevan

Hasta que usas el cerebro – comentó Nami que aun seguía fastidiada con Luffy, este encogió los brazos.

Pero creo que sería más correcto que sanji se quedara, aun esta algo herido, que mejor que este aquí, por si se siente mal. – sugirió Brook compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con Nico y Franky –

supongo que entre él y Zoro hacen un guerrero- se apresuró a decir Franky al notar la indecisión del capitán

¿Zoro? – Sanji cruza los brazos mirando hacia arriba

Sigues molesto por la discusión que tuvieron?- preguntó el capitán

Discusión!! Claro como la que tuvieron segundos antes tu y Zoro – contestó Nami algo molesta, Luffy volteo a verle sin decir ni hacer nada

Oi… siempre están molestos, es su estado natural – comenta Ussop con la mano estirada moviéndola

Zoro… Zoro- Sanji llevó su mano a la cabeza

Deja de jugar Sanji, Zoro de verdad esta en dificultades – Chopper nuevamente volteó al cuarto

"_ese chico moreno, ese será…"_ - piensa el rubio observando perplejo a la puerta - ¿le sucede algo a esa persona? ¿hemos decidido ayudarlo? – todos entre abren la boca y lo miran con sorpresa - ¿no estarás pensando en unirlo a la tripulación o si?

Sanji… - Chopper le miró preocupado

Es nuestro nakama – aseguró Luffy sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba

Ya se lo pediste!! Oi… yo no pienso aprobarlo –

Sanji- san – Brook tapa su boca con la mano

¿dije algo malo? – preguntó el rubio, chopper se abalanzó abrazándolo por la cintura

Ese moreno es Zoro, el primer oficial del barco, el fue el primero en seguir y conocer a Luffy. Es un espadachín que usa tres katanas – dijo Nami

El cazador de piratas!! Primero de abordo!! ¿están bromeando no es así? – busca en las miradas de sus nakamas un indició de la broma pero no encuentra más que preocupación y nostalgia, nuevamente sujeta su cabeza tratando de recordar, logrando sólo escuchar un zumbido, parecido al vacio

Tiene amnesia, tal vez fue por el golpe que se llevó mientras caíamos – Zoro estaba recargado en la puerta - ¿lo ha olvidado todo?

Franky mordió su labio inferior, Chopper no aguantó unas lágrimas verdaderas, mientras Sanji miró los penetrantes ojos del moreno.

¿escuchaste toda la conversación Zoro- san? – preguntó Robin, Zoro negó con la cabeza

Olvido algo poco importante – dijo perversamente Nami, cruzó los brazos y le sonrió - a ti

Zoro no mostró reacción alguna ante ello, fijo su mirada en los ojos del rubio

Tal vez sea lo mejor – aseguró clavándole una mirada tan penetrante que el rubio se sintió incomodo y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo

¿Por qué solo a él? – preguntó Brook bastante preocupado

Tal vez porque hablaba con él cuando se golpeó – respondió Chopper limpiando sus ojos

No miente – aseguró Zoro – es como si me hubiera visto por primera vez

Zoro… ya veremos como regresarle la memoria, no te preocupes – prometió Ussop algo apenado

Ja!! Eso no me importa – sonrió el espadachín – si ese Ero- cook no vuelve a recordarme, dudo que pierda el sueño por eso

Ero-cook!! Que te sucede cazador de piratas ¿Por qué te tomas esas confianzas conmigo? ¿acaso somos amigos?

Zoro desvió la mirada al tiempo que Sanji se paraba del asiento tirando la silla, el moreno apretó sus puños, su boca se contrajo y todo su cuerpo tembló como en un terrible escalofrío, su respiración se agitó

Zoro, no ha sido intencional – aclaró el carpintero dando unos pasos hacia el moreno, como sintiendo que si no lo detenía iniciarían los golpes

No creo que tu y yo podamos ser amigos, así que déjate de confianzas - le dijo Sanji caminando hasta quedar frente al moreno

no… - susurró Zoro y sus piernas cedieron al peso, casi cae si no es porque el rubio lo sostuvo entre sus brazos –

hey!! Que… que le pasa?

Zoro!! – Luffy corrió hasta ambos posando su mano en el hombro del moreno, ambos se miraron a los ojos

Luffy…. Lo siento … - el moreno tosió fuertemente tapando su boca con la débil mano

Zoro- san – susurró impresionada Robin al notar la sangre que brotó de su boca y le manchó la mano y la camisa

Creo…. Que … estoy muriendo – dijo el moreno a Luffy, sus ojos entre abiertos se irritaron hasta que los cerró lentamente al tiempo que se sentía entre los brazos de su capitán

Sólo una semana más, por favor Zoro, resiste un poco más… te prometo que estarás bien – Luffy cargó al moreno y lo recostó en la cama, sujetó fuertemente su mano llevándola a su propia frente, ocultó sus ojos bajo la sombra del sombrero.

Chopper corrió a revisar al moreno mientras Sanji miraba al pie de la puerta junto a Nami

Ellos tiene algo que ver – aseguró despacio el rubio al tiempo que prendía otro cigarro

Aunque no recuerdas nada… lo notas –

Recuerdo que tu y Luffy – Nami le tapó la boca antes de terminar la frase, volteó a mirar a sus nakamas para asegurarse que ninguno había escuchado y efectivamente nadie lo hizo

Ellos se besaron, yo me fui corriendo y Luffy tras de mi, después escuchamos la explosión y no pudimos hablar. Cuando los encontramos tu estabas sobre Zoro, el dijo que lo habías protegido -

Protegí a ese bastardo con mi vida ¿por qué?

Te gusta – aseguró Nami, Sanji escupió el cigarro

NO ES CIERTO!!

Sanji – ussop le volteó a mirar pidiendo silencio con la mano

Ah… disculpa… saldré por un rato – y se apresuró a perderse entre los corredores

Hey Nami, Robin, Ussop, Franky – les llamó el capitán – por favor encuentren al culpable y yo mismo lo mandaré al infierno por hacerles esto - y sus fieros ojos se llenaron de ira bajo las sombras del sombrero

Si capitán – contestó Robin seriamente y se encaminó a la puerta, Nami le echó una ultima mirada a Luffy y luego a Zoro, una lagrima brotó pero fue borrada rápidamente por la mano, luego siguió a Robin . Los chicos se despidieron del capitán y corrieron al paso de las damas.

Iré por Sanji, no sabemos que tanto haya olvidado – aseguró Brook y puso su mano sombre el hombro de Luffy – él es muy fuerte, no se rendirá tan fácil – le aseguró y luego salió

Chopper notó que el cuerpo de Zoro temblaba por la fiebre y un intenso dolor en el pecho, le remojó varias veces la frente y le administró un calmante con una jeringa. Luego volteó a mirar a su capitán que esta vez verdaderamente sentía tristeza

Prepararé un tranquilizante más fuerte, estaré en la sala por si algo se ofrece – dijo Chopper y salió cerrando la puerta despacio

Luffy… - susurró el moreno sabiendo que ya estaban solos

Dime …

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue que me protegió? – entre abrió los ojos llenándolos de lagrimas, puso su mano en la frente entrelazando sus dedos al cabello - ¿Por qué me dijo eso para luego olvidarlo? y ahora yo… yo… no sé que creer, no se que pensar … me duele

Zoro – Luffy limpió sus lagrimas – te aseguro que todo irá bien

Me duele tanto…. – tocó su pecho volteando hacia otro lado

Mientras tanto Sanji caminaba sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos del hotel, sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón, se detuvo en seco al recordar al moreno entre sus brazos, débil y tembloroso, después su voz baja: _" creo… que.. Estoy muriendo". _ Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, si bien no lo recordaba tampoco era para odiarlo, se sentía un poco afectado por ver al supuesto nakama tan débil.

Hey Sanji – Brook le sacó de sus pensamientos, ambos comenzaron a caminar al ritmo después de una leve sonrisa

¿Zoro es mi amigo? – le preguntó sin voltearlo a ver, el chico se sorprendió y aclaró su garganta

Siempre se insultan, pelean todo el tiempo, jamás están de acuerdo en nada, se burlan el uno del otro

Entonces no perdí gran cosa

Compiten todo el tiempo, nunca se pierden de vista, son incapaces de hacer equipo… son rivales … es por eso que debes recordarlo

¿Para que querría algo asi?

Se preocupa por ti… mira tus manos

Sanji hizo lo que le pidió el músico y las observó detenidamente, estaban limpias y blancas como siempre, luego miró su cuerpo, estaba lleno de raspones y quemaduras leves.

Están intactas – susurró Sanji – _"todo mi cuerpo esta herido pero no mis manos, no lo había notado" _–

Un cocinero debe mantener las manos lo mejor posible… Zoro hizo lo que pudo para protegerlas – Sanji se detuvo en seco, Brook caminó un poco adelante de él y sin voltear le dijo:

Siendo rivales… se impulsan uno a otro a mejorar – le dijo con una gran sonrisa - eres muy importante para él, pero es un hombre muy orgulloso … por favor lucha por recuperar aquellos recuerdos que perdiste

Ojala pudiera…

Corcira era una ciudad demasiado grande y como en todo el mundo, los piratas no tenían a quien recurrir en caso de violencia, por ello dividió el propio grupo en parejas, Franky partió junto a Nami y Robin con Ussop. Por el camino el cyborg no dejaba de ver una rabieta de furia en la chica, era su estado natural pero… esta vez duplicado a quien sabe que potencia, se preguntaba si sería correcto interrogarla, cuando la misma chica rompió el incomodo silencio.

¿Qué es lo que han estado planeando?

Perdona

Robin, Brook y tú. Sanji me ha contado lo sucedido en el barco hace unos días, luego en la isla Robin los abandonó…

Bueno… ya sabes la mayor parte, sólo tratamos de hacer que Zoro de el siguiente paso

No crees que está mal meterse en sus asuntos?

No, porque tú sabes mejor que nadie, Zoro es tímido, sincero pero tímido y además tiene un orgullo enorme, jamás le confesará nada al rubio por sí mismo.

Pues claro que no… porque él… a él no le interesa Sanji

¿Qué?

Cuando ustedes no estaba en la tripulación….

***

Vivi se encontraba sentada tomando el sol en la silla de playa, cerca de ella Zoro y Luffy discutían cualquier banalidad. Nami les veía desde la parte de arriba, pues atendía con esmero sus mandarinas.

Pues… es una pregunta muy extraña Luffy-san, no sabría que decir… después de todo me educaron en un palacio y mi padre fue algo celoso – dijo sonriente la princesa

A mi ni me veas… mejor preguntarle al ero-cook, el debe saber de esas cosas – le dijo rápidamente Zoro.

Lo comprobaré ahora – puntualizó Luffy y estirando sus manos de goma a gran velocidad atrajo al peliverde plantándole un enorme beso en la boca

Luffy-san!! – Vivi se levantó de golpe de la camilla

Ahora lo sé, ahora estoy seguro de lo que me gusta – dijo sonriente el mugiwara, una vez que hubo terminado con el moreno.

El susodicho se quedó de rodillas todo sonrojado aun con sus labios entre abiertos y su mirada perdida en la del capitán

***

QUE??? ESO NO ME LO CREO

Y antes de la explosión hacia lo mismo – recriminó la navegante – por eso… YA BASTA!! Zoro tiene razón, es lo mejor que lo haya olvidado, antes de que comenzará a sufrir… antes de que se diera cuenta de la verdad… Zoro ama a Luffy y viceversa – le dijo Nami a punto de llorar

Lo… lo lamento Nami… pero… difiero totalmente de tus conclusiones

Pero… si te estoy diciendo lo que pasó, lo que vi

Lo sé y sé que tienes más tiempo de conocerles, pero mis sentidos no pueden fallarme, estoy seguro de que Zoro corresponde totalmente el sentimiento de sanji

Bien… sólo te diré una cosa Franky… no es TAN SUPER lastimar los sentimientos de Sanji… será mejor para él… no recordarlo.

Mientras tanto en la recamara.

Gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor – aseguró el moreno incorporándose – no pongas esa cara Chooper, todo va a estar bien o ¿acaso no confías en mi?

Quiero tu palabra de hombre – le dijo seriamente el doctor después de haberle aplicado una buena inyección

Tienes mi palabra – dijo solemne y con una amplia sonrisa que tranquilizó mucho al doctor, entonces este salió satisfecho y se topó con el cocinero que traía un té y pastel. A chooper le dio un poco de gracia el aperitivo que el espadachín en la vida aceptaba pues el prefería un buen sake y algo salado.

Sanji… que hago, que digo… si lo pienso bien es mi oportunidad para hacer de mejor forma las cosas, tal vez podamos charlar más y ser más unidos…_" No creo que tu y yo podamos ser amigos, así que déjate de confianzas"_… eso fue, específicamente lo que dijo… Tal vez realmente sea lo mejor que se olvide de mi, después de todo siempre estamos peleando, incluso por ver quien va a morir primero.

Aquí tienes Zoro-san – dijo el rubio con una amable sonrisa

Por dios!!! Este no es Sanji…

¿te sientes mejor? Perdona lo de hace un momento, yo también estuve fuera de lugar y dije cosas sin ningún derecho – comentó apenado mientras servía delicadamente el té, pero el moreno no decía nada, le miraba de reojo.

Que le pasa a este tipo, necesito que diga algo… comienza a ponerme nervioso… y si realmente me tiene como un enemigo y si todos se equivocan y de verdad me odia, tal vez sea lo mejor no recordarlo, será lo más sano para mi… pero, por otro lado está lo que me han confirmado… me gusta… tanto que daría mi vida por él. Me gustaría recordarlo, me gustaría saber si estoy enamorado, ahora no… ahora no siento otra cosa que pena por su condición pero nada más, sólo me queda esto, ser amable, estoy seguro de que hago lo correcto.

El cocinero llevó instintivamente su mano a la cabeza, cada vez que se forzaba a recordar al moreno le venía un dolor tremendo, un zumbido en el oído y un extraño vacio.

Sanji… está bien – le susurró el moreno sujetando la mano del chico y por fin mirándole – por el momento… está bien

Zoro-san – susurró sorprendido el rubio mirando los ojos negros, la piel morena y súbitamente se sorprendió con la piel encendida, ruborizado. - yo lo lamentó – cortó en seco y prácticamente salió corriendo, cerró con fuerza la puerta recargándose en ella, respiró agitado y se mordió el labio inferior

Rayos!! Eso fue muy precipitado, creo que lo asusté, como se me ocurre tocarlo!! Fue muy estúpido… iré tras él? Me quedo aquí… pero… demonios… si no lo hago, si no respeto lo que siento, entonces como puedo jactarme de tener el control de mi vida, hasta ahora les he mentido a todos, a mi mismo… y ahora que por fin me atrevo no puedo dar pasos hacia atrás, Franky tiene razón… debo ser sincero conmigo…

El peliverde se levantó sin importarle el dolor que sintió en las piernas y corrió hasta la puerta sujetando la manija con fuerza, recargó su mano derecha y cerró los ojos para armarse de valor, dio un gran respiro y la abrió con fuerza.

Sanji-chan!! – escuchó una voz masculina, mas parecido a un berrido femenino, uno muy fingido, incluso peor que el de Bon Kure – querido!! Estuve tan preocupado, estas bien!! Creí que te perdía – decía un tipo delgado, pelirrojo, ojos verdes, bien parecido y con un traje muy parecido al de Sanji

Los tres cayeron al suelo, pues el invitado se había abalanzado sobre el rubio cuando Zoro abrió la puerta, Sanji notó de inmediato que la mano del conocido apretó su entrepierna y a la vez se sonrojaba al sentir en su espalda al moreno, todos confundidos y sonrojados se levantaron.

Troy… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ya más tranquilo sanji y encendió su cigarro

Soy el chef de este hotel – dijo sonriente – cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedió vine corriendo, estaba de verdad tan angustiado – le dijo y sin mas ni mas le sujetó con delicadez las manos, luego un beso en la mejilla que el rubio recibió sin sorprenderse

Chooper observaba toda la escena y miró en los ojos de Zoro una rabia incontenible, por un segundo pensó que le gritaría al rubio como siempre, pero poniendo más atención notó que ese repudió era para el recién llegado.

Ah perdonen Soy Troy, un viejo amigo de Sanji, mucho gusto

Soy Tony Tony Chooper – se apresuró a presentarse el renito

Que bonito reno – dijo y acarició su cabeza

Ahh no bastardo no me hades feliz diciéndome lindo, no, no – dijo chopper contoneándose de un lado a otro

Pues lo pareces…Roronoa Zoro – contestó secamente el pirata

Este maldito y yo somos amigos desde muy niños, ambos queremos conocer el All Blue. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Quiero ver si ya puedes superar mi sazón

Oh por supuesto, sabía que lo dirías… como si no te conociera – contestó animado el otro recargándose en el hombro del rubio – por eso me gustas tanto… - le susurró al oído pero con la suficiente fuerza para que el moreno escuchara.

Y dicho esto le regaló un beso en la boca que el rubio recibió sonrojado…


	5. Desiciones

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Debido a un ataque sorpresivo de alguien desconocido Sanji pierde todo recuerdo de Zoro, esto lo hiere profundamente más esta decidido a conquistarlo aun cuando no lo recuerda por lo que finalmente da el paso y toma la mano del cocinero que sale huyendo. Zoro va tras de Sanji cuando un amigo inesperado llega a estorbar en el camino.

**Convaleciente.****  
Capitulo 5: Decisión.  
****Cuando la felicidad dura sólo un instante.**

Ya estaban todos en el cuarto, el nuevo cocinero les había conseguido la enorme suit presidencial y con muchas camas agregadas, tenía incluso un mini bar y yacuzzi. Todos parecían satisfechos y muy felices, al fin dando un respiro con aires vacacionales.

Quisiera… enseñarle a rebanar carne al estilo Santoryu, entonces seguro alejaría su maldita presencia de esta tripulación, lo rebanaría gustosamente con mi onii Giri… lo partiría en trocitos y luego esos trozos en más y así hasta desaparecerlo de la faz del universo… mira que confianza de venir y besarle de esa forma, mira que confianza de aceptarlo, ¿pero que se creen esos dos amigos? ¿Qué pueden besarse así nada más?

Zoro – dijo Luffy poniendo su rostro frente al del peliverde que de inmediato se sonrojo, sintió que se mordía la lengua al recordar su anterior escenita, mas no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba con el capitán… seguro Vivi se quedó con una impresión muy mala de él.

¿sucede algo?

Nah… sólo comprobaba si estas bien – desalentó el mugiwara y regresó feliz a la mesa donde todos comían y reían

Como decía … el primer arroz se le quemó totalmente, se pegó a la olla y Zeff por poco y lo descalabra con eso jajajaja – contaba el invitado que en más de una ocasión les hacia reír

Rayos ya no recordaba ese vergonzoso evento… pero no fue mi culpa, tu me distrajiste – comentó Sanji mientras servía más platillos a la mesa

Sólo les falta darse un beso y decirse "nena querida cuanto time, te extrañé mil", ah el beso ya se lo dieron… y a todo esto… no puedo dejar que un simple cocinero me intimide, soy más fuerte que eso, mi decisión es imparable.

El peliverde se levantó decidido del rincón en el que se había enclaustrado y caminó directamente… a la terraza todo sonrojado y cerró delicadamente tras de si, su corazón latía con fuerza.

No puedo – susurró bajando la mirada

Puedo usar mi wepon left si gustas – escuchó a Franky que ya estaba al lado del moreno

Si de eso se tratara me bastaría con mis katanas – le comentó el otro

Que tanto dicen? – preguntó Brook recargando su huesuda mano sobre el hombro de Franky

Zoro al fin se decidió, pero tenemos un estorbo

Quieren que lo rebane silenciosamente

QUE NO SE TRATA DE ESO!!!

Chicos vengan!! El Brother Gay tiene un anuncio!! – les gritó animoso el capitán

Oi…se llama Troy – se apresuró a corregir Sanji, el chico sonrió

No me molesta, escuchen ladys and boys, me tengo que ir pero quedan cordialmente invitados para la party de mañana, una cena de gala en el salón de eventos. Fue todo un gusto Piratas Sombrero de Paja – se despidió inclinándose, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sanji (que se congeló en su lugar todo sonrojado) y se retiró cerrando la recamara tras de si.

Que amigo tan raro Sanji – susurró Nami toda maliciosa

Es excesivamente cariñoso

Y excesivamente gay!! Y yo que creí que nada podía superar a Bon Kure – comentó Ussop resoplando

Oi no compares a mi amigo con ese pedazo de animal

Dejando al Brother gay atrás – cortó Luffy en seco y todos prestaron atención – quiero saber si pudieron investigar algo

Nami resopló un poco, Robin se cruzó de brazos, ambas con caras negativas.

Sólo descubrimos que este es uno de los pocos lugares donde el gobierno mundial no tiene jurisdicción, por lo que la misma isla tiene su sistema político y de justicia… aunque los marines nos siguieran, no podría arrestarnos. – comentó Nami

Por supuesto no dejan a los piratas adquirir residencia aquí, sólo tienen tres meses para descansar y reabastecerse, por eso los registran a todos… pasado ese tiempo es su obligación marcharse, de lo contrario se le permite al gobierno mundial entrar y arrestar a quien se oponga a marcharse. – puntualizó Robin

Bueno, pero… eso no quita que existan organizaciones versión CP9 trabajando encubiertos aquí – sugirió Franky

Eso es correcto… a veces el sistema de justicia es inusual he injusto… como si no lo supiéramos ya – dijo de tajo Sanji, aun colorado

En fin, habrá que mantener en rigor la vigilancia, principalmente embarcamos aquí por Zoro, una vez que tengamos el antídoto y haya descansado partiremos, o ¿me equivoco Luffy? - preguntó Ussop, recibió afirmación

Bueno, aun es temprano… así que… ¿Quién viene a nadar? – les preguntó animado el capitán

Tu… no puedes nadar – comentó Nami fastidiada

Tengo uno de estos – y mostró un flotador con un patito amarillo al frente – vamos

Siiiiiiii – gritó feliz Chooper y luego volteó a ver a Zoro – oh… mejor no

Ah no te preocupes – Zoro acarició la cabeza del medico con una sonrisa – me iré ya a dormir, si necesito algo les grito desde aquí

Bien… vamos chicos!! – gritó animado Luffy y todos asintieron, salieron corriendo.

El moreno se disponía a partir a la cama cuando notó que Sanji había decidido quedarse para limpiar la cocina y mesa, pero claro era ya una costumbre en él. Sonrió para si mismo al saber que esta seria su oportunidad, así que bien decidido caminó junto al rubio y comenzó ayudarle a limpiar la mesa, este le miró de reojo con una leve sonrisa.

Muy amable Zoro- san

Zoro – contestó el otro con un trapo en mano y miró directamente a los ojos del rubio – sólo Zoro

Bien… Zoro… deberías descansar, Chooper me puso al corriente de tu estado – contestó

Sanji….

Si?

Ese chico te gusta? – Sanji dejó caer su cigarrillo y algunos platos debido a la sorpresa

Santa madre del cielo!! A penas comienzo a llamarle por el nombre de pila y se le ocurre preguntarme eso!! ¿Pues que se siente este espadachín? ¿De verdad éramos tan apegados?

Ah perdona – susurró Zoro al notar la incomodidad del interlocutor – se me olvidaba que… me has … - no pudo continuar la frase, así que siguió limpiando sin decir más

No… él siempre ha sido muy afectuoso conmigo y yo… nunca me he negado, no quisiera hacerle un desdén, es una persona muy sensible – contestó con sinceridad y siguió con su deber

Ambos chicos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, por un lado Sanji pensaba en la delicadeza del estado de Zoro, pues notaba sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos cansados, la boca un poco seca, la piel pálida y su frente sudorosa, estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento y su respiración; el mismo se sorprendía de cuanta atención lograba prestarle… ¿estaría influenciado por los comentarios de sus nakamas?

Por otro lado el espadachín, que era más sincero consigo mismo, pensaba en como iniciar un contacto con Sanji, que tipo de pretexto tomar para sujetar su cálida mano como la última vez… no, para que usar un pretexto si simplemente podía expresarlo…

Sanji … - el rubio volteó en cuanto oyó su nombre y sorpresivamente sintió que Zoro le sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca, le lastimaba un poco

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios haces? – forcejeó en vano

Si no te molesta… - Zoro sujetó la barbilla del rubio con la otra mano y le plantó un beso apasionado, violento, aspirando incluso la bocanada del cigarrillo, degustando su lengua, sus suaves labios mientras estrujaba la muñeca y su corazón latía con fuerza.

El rubio por su parte se sorprendió ruborizado, inmovilizó la garganta del moreno, la estrujó sin delicadeza alguna mas el peliverde al sentir que el compañero le asfixiaba lo azotó con fuerza contra la tarja, estrujó aun más su muñeca aplicándole una llave, doblegando al rubio a resbalar su mano hasta sentir ese corazón que de verdad se saldría. Luego notó que la temperatura del espadachín era inusualmente alta, que su aliento estaba caliente y el mismo agresor estaba ruborizado, jadeaba… entonces el rubio se sintió mortificado y terminó por empujarlo violentamente, tanto que este azotó contra la mesa.

Los dos se miraron sonrojados, respiraban agitadamente y sin decir nada Sanji salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Zoro algo confundido he incluso agotado.

Zoro descansó un poco, luego se levantó rápidamente y corrió a toda velocidad fuera, se detuvo en medio pasillo mirando de un lado a otro, había tardado demasiado, el cocinero había huido. Dio un corto soplido cuando escuchó los tacones de Nami acercándose, la vio dar la vuelta cuando ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de la bermuda.

Ambos se exploraron mutuamente sin decir una sola palabra y el silencio fue abruptamente destrozado por el sonido de una fuerte bofetada.

Se supone que eres mi amigo – le gritó volteándole otra bofetada, Zoro lo recibió sin protestar, luego unos cuantos golpes al pecho que el joven no reclamó y finalmente, cuando la chica se calmó, comenzó a llorar sutilmente

Nami… no… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo yo…

No quiero oírlo… si tu y Luffy sienten algo muy profundo esta bien… somos amigos después de todo pero… no me vuelvas a hablar de ello

Nami para… déjame explicarlo

Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos – cortó la platica limpiando sus ojos con las mangas de su ropa - si quieres a Luffy mejor cuida de él – la chica lo empujó sutilmente cerrando la puerta en su cara, él llamó nuevamente a la puerta; pero Nami no respondió. Le observaba por la mirilla, el chico se sujetó el abdomen reclinándose un poco y luego susurró un "Lo siento" muy sincero, después de toser un poco se retiró, la navegante estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para ayudar a su amigo pero su acostumbrado orgullo se lo impidió.

Robin estaba recargada en la trabe del pasillo, analizando la actitud de Nami, pensando en sus lágrimas de niña, esperó a que Zoro se fuera y por fin la chica caminó al cuarto y entró, su amiga le esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

¿Estás bien?

Supongo ¿Y tu? - preguntó la morena con una mirada tranquila

Supongo – susurró y caminó hasta Robin abrazándole, no era muy común pero eran amigas y tenían que apoyarse

Cuéntame que pasa

Bueno… pues…

Nami le explicó a Robin sobre sus sentimientos por Luffy de quien se había enamorado por su determinación, su alegría, su ambición y por supuesto era un niño bastante apuesto a su parecer, si bien era algo despistado, a veces tonto.. Muy tonto… siempre tiene el valor de defenderla y hacerle sentir bien, sus risas le invitan a soñar y pensar en que todo es posible. Esto mismo le contó a Zoro hace unos días en que este había estado sentado solitario, más de la cuenta, y a cambio de tan preciado secreto le prometió no decir nada; pero a pesar de haber cumplido terminó por enamorarse también de Luffy y estaba furiosa porque el espadachín no se molestó en decírselo, la joven se enteró de la peor forma y contó a Robin aquel beso que ambos jóvenes se dieron.

Robin miraba atenta a la chica, cada palabra, cada lagrima, sabía que su amiga comenzaba a madurar de una forma especial; pero aunque no dudaría jamás de ella, algo le dijo en su corazón (y por supuesto su experiencia) que aquel beso no fue lo que Nami estaba pensado, que pudiera ser que ese beso no tuvo sentido alguno, como una confusión de sentimientos; incluso podría ser un despliegue de emociones resguardadas, mal dirigidas…esto mismo le explicó a Nami pero ella replicó contando lo que Luffy había dicho sobre su amigo.

Aquella explicación, por supuesto, no hizo dudar a la experimentada señorita que viendo la actitud cerrada de la pelirroja decidió no discutir más y dejar sus conclusiones para otro día; pero le quedaba bien seguro que una relación entre Luffy y Zoro sería prácticamente imposible.

Mientras tanto el confundido cocinero nadaba distraído en la piscina mirando las bellas piernas de las clientes del lugar, dio un largo suspiro al divisar al capitán, Chopper, Usopp y Franky jugando voleibol.

Pareces distraído Sanji-san – comentó Brook mientras tomaba el té en la banca de enfrente

Estoy… desconcertado – susurró llegando hasta la orilla y tomando asiento junto al esqueleto

Zoro-san? – Sanji asintió impresionado de cual evidente era

No logro recordar nada – comentó tristemente

Y… ¿es muy necesario? – preguntó el esqueleto dejando su tasa de lado para voltear a ver al nakama – hazle caso al corazón, el siempre sabe lo que desea- el rubio miro un segundo esos huecos negros que alguna vez albergaron unos ojos, sonrió como un niño

Brook… Gracias

Sanji corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos, entró al cuarto ignorando por completo a Robin y Nami y se detuvo en seco frente a la cama donde Zoro descansaba, su corazón latía tan rápido, su respiración estaba acelerada, nunca se había sentido tan inseguro en toda su vida, quería preguntarle tantas cosas ¿Qué tipo de relación llevaban? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Por qué siempre peleaban? ¿Por qué lo había besado tan violentamente?

Sanji – susurró Zoro y se acomodó en la cama

Zoro? – preguntó sonrojado el rubio y se acercó más a la cama notando al peliverde ruborizado, sollozando mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, contrayendo la quijada

Maldito, apártate… - susurró, se levantó asustado, jadeante, llevó su mano a la cabeza y luego a la boca, cerro bien los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos con el semblante angustiado, era sólo una pesadilla. El rubio se quedo quieto en su lugar, debatiéndose porque acción tomar

No puedo… apartarme… no sé porque, no te conozco, no te recuerdo… pero… aun con todo no puedo alejarme de ti – declaró el rubio caminando hasta tomar asiento junto a la cama y estrechar entre sus brazos a Zoro, quien al principio impresionado no movió ni un dedo mas al sentir esa calidez y la cercanía se permitió perderse en el aroma y estrechar con fuerza al rubio – mi corazón me pide estar aquí – le susurró el rubio ocultando su rostro en el cuello moreno

Sanji… - susurró Zoro todo sonrojado, que diferencia sentía en esta nueva forma de tratarse – yo… estaba tan asustado… si Kuma te hubiese hecho algo yo…

Kuma – susurró el rubio cerrando los ojos, sintiendo una terrible punzada en el pecho, una fracción de imagen vino a su mente, era él, entre Kuma y Zoro que estaba hincado en el suelo, sangrando, cansado, pero con una mirada decidida… - ah!!! – susurró llevándose la mano a la cabeza, repentinamente todo dio vueltas y dejó caer su peso en el moreno que le sostuvo

Calma… ero… Sanji… no te fuerces – le suplicó apartándole de si para darle espacio y aire, el rubio abrió los ojos mirando los preocupados de Zoro, respiró nuevamente evadiendo la mirada, ese recuerdo le infligió dolor mas no entendía muy bien que había sucedido

¿Qué sucedió con Kuma? Chooper me lo contó pero… hay… un recuerdo… tu… estabas herido y yo… estaba entre ambos ¿Qué paso después?

No se… si sea buena idea hablar de eso – comentó Zoro esta vez soltando a Sanji, recordando los reclamos de este ultimo tras la batalla, la verdad es que no le consideraba ningún débil, todo lo contrario, sentía tanto respeto por ese cocinero, tanto amor por aquel rubio que no quería lastimarlo recordándole como lo había golpeado, como lo había apartado del peligro.

Pero… quiero recordarlo

Todo a su debido tiempo – contestó tajante el peliverde y llevó sus manos hasta la nuca del rubio atrayéndolo de nuevo – lo más importante es que estés bien… - le susurró con esfuerzo mirándole a los ojos, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa- no necesito que me recuerdes por ahora, sólo quiero que estés calmado…

Este recuerdo… me hace sentir angustiado – le confesó bajando la mirada y sin saber porque volvió a estrechar con todas sus fuerzas al moreno, como si fuera a escaparse, como si fuera una ilusión – me siento confundido, quisiera recordarte, entender porque me siento tan angustiado por ti… Zoro… creí que sólo sentía pena por tu estado actual pero no puedo dejar de pensarte, no puedo dejar de preocuparme. No quiero que…. – antes de poder terminar la frase el moreno ya le había apartado y ahora estaba regalándole un tierno y cálido beso, probando esos labios rudos, calientes, llenos de fuerza, apasionados-

Confía en mi, estaré bien – le dijo en cuanto se separaron, luego sin decir más atrajo al rubio hasta su pecho mientras lentamente se recostaban en la cama. Sanji sintió como su piel se ruborizaba, el calor le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, se estremecía mientras Zoro le iba abrazando con más fuerza, luego sintió su áspera mano acariciar su cabello, la mejilla, los labios – quédate aquí… por favor

****

Le vió caminar por la proa, su piel tersa y blanca resplandecía con el sol, igual los cabellos dorados, el humo del cigarro se perdía con la fresca brisa mientras una sonrisa se se trazaba en su rostro. No muy lejos sus demás nakamas recostados en el pasto del Sunny, las chicas con sus típicas revistas y libros, el tirador y el doctor jugando como toda la vida, el músico concentrado en su violin y el carpintero tomando su típica cola.

Entonces el capitán corrió a toda velocidad hasta el rubio exigiendo comida cuando una explosión muy conocida se dio en el jardín, pudo ver con lentitud como todos sus nakamas salieron expulsados del barco… Robin, Brook, Chopper fue en los primeros que pensó cuando las gotas de agua se levantaron por los laterales del barco destrozado. Vio con lentitud como Sanji corría a toda velocidad para atacar al intruso pero una fuerza superior lo derrotó de un golpe y calló ante sus pies bañado en sangre, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo, luego el capitán quiso atacar y cuando todo el polvo levantado se disipó se encontró con la boca metálica de Kuma abriendo sus fauces para expulsar un rayo que Luffy no pudo ni esquivar… el capitán cayó con un agujero en el pecho.

Quería correr, quería hacer algo pero estaba temblando, sus dientes castañeaban y el shichibukai ya estaba frente a él

Esta vez… no tendré piedad

Luffy – susurró el moreno

***

Sanji abrió los ojos y volteó a mirar a su acompañante, recorrió el torso desnudo, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos sintieran esa enorme cicatriz, mientras pensaba en cuanto debió de haberle dolido, en cuando o quien marcó así la piel del moreno, sin imaginarse siquiera que ese joven ya había peleado con dos shichibukais y en ambas ocasiones quedó malherido.

Luffy… no… - susurró apretando los dientes, contrayendo el cuerpo- basta… detente!! – arqueó la espalda, su frente sudando, el cuerpo entero tensado – por favor… Luffy

El rubió llevó una mano a su boca y se levantó, dejando su cuerpo al desnudo, observó unos momentos al moreno y comenzó a vestirse deprisa, luego partió de la recamara azotando la puerta. ¿Cómo era posible que entregara todo su ser a alguien que susurraba el nombre de otro? ¿Cómo fue tan tonto para no verlo? Claro… esas miradas llenas de preocupación, esa forma de estrechar al capitán… unos celos terribles se apoderaron de su corazón y la furia que le envidio hubiera podido matarlo ahí mismo, al fin ni le conocía; pero todos querían tanto a ese cazarecompensas. Sus propias lágrimas nacían en sus ojos; pero las eliminó con la manga de la camisa desabrochada.

Si tan sólo hubiera comprendido el dolor que acompañaba a Zoro desde entonces, la preocupación de sostener a su capitán, su sueño, el de él y su promesa, la responsabilidad de ser el segundo de abordo y sostener a sus nakamas a cualquier precio, sentía que cada uno era su responsabilidad, eran su familia y lo más importante… el amor… su otra mitad… como deseaba ser más fuerte y proteger a los que amaba tanto.

Cada noche era lo mismo, ese sueño horrible en el que veía a todos morir a manos de Kuma y finalmente él, sin poder moverse, paralizado del miedo. Despertó jadeando, todo el cuerpo le indicaba dolor, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la sensación de asco llenó sus sentidos hasta que vomitó en la alfombra, su piel palideció al ver la abundante sangre manchando el suelo, un dolor intenso en su pecho le cortó la voz, hubiera querido que alguien le sostuviera… fue cuando notó que el rubio ya había huido. ¿Acaso estaría arrepentido de haberse entregado así de fácil al desconocido? O peor aun… no le había gustado ni un momento, ni un minuto, ni las caricias, ni los besos…

Por su parte Nami y Sanji caminaban juntos por la calle sin decir una sola palabra, aquello era simplemente extraño... intentaban alejar de su mente esos sentimientos, ese beso... vaya confusión.

Sanji- kun... tu... viste lo que yo – susurró Nami rompiendo el silencio

Definitivamente Nami-san... su actitud y la forma en que se tratan…

¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando se estarán viendo?

Pues... no lo sé, vamos... él es... el segundo de abordo- Nami sintió que la sangre le hervía, sus puños se cerraron con rudeza al tiempo que mordió su labio inferior, por su parte Sanji había sacado del bolsillo su típico cigarro y lo encendió aspirando un poco. Luego tomó a Nami de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia un callejón solitario

Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos, luego voltearon a ver con media sonrisa

Tal vez... esto este mal pero... siento... que quiero hacerles sufrir – confesó la pelirroja llevando sus manos a las sienes e inclinados en el suelo, sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar. - somos Nakamas; pero no dejo de sentirme triste y herida

calma Nami-san...- el rubio tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo apagó con la suela- no me gusta verte llorar – dijo delicadamente y se arrodilló frente a la chica limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo blanco- no hay nada que me hiera más que esto -Nami sonrió y abrazó a Sanji

Todo estará bien... no hay más remedio, habrá que aceptarlo – dijo molesto

Sanji...- susurró a su oido y el rubio la separó lentamente de si

melodi – dijo con un acento frances y después de ello surgió un beso lento y temeroso, el rubio recorrió los labios de la pelirroja mientras una lagrima escurría de su mejilla

espera... - dijo Nami separándole de si y volteando hacia otro lado

lo siento... yo.. - el rubio se sonrojó un instante

no... es... PERFECTO- sonrió macabramente y luego dejó brotar una carcajada desde lo más profundo de su ser – ya se como arreglar esto

Nami...

y tú... vas a ayudarme... VAMOS!! - la pelirroja se levantó con mucha energía y sujetando de la mano a Sanji ambos corrieron a toda velocidad por las calles del pueblo.


	6. Venganza

.com

Autor: Lein Eorin

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Al fin Zoro se decide y da el siguiente paso besando por la fuerza a Sanji, este huye desconcertado por no saber nada a cerca de su pretendiente; pero tras un consejo de Brook, el cocinero regresa para quedarse con Zoro, Ambos disfrutan de una noche de pasión pero la desconfianza inunda a rubio cuando Zoro no dela de pronunciar el nombre de Luffy mientras duerme, motivo por el cual decide aliarse con Nami para hacer sufrir a sus nakamas…

**Convaleciente.**

**Capitulo 6: Venganza.**

**Sanji y Nami planean ¿¡Casarse!?**

Desde aquel momento ninguno de los amigos había dicho palabra alguna. Usopp y Chopper por supuesto no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… ¿Por qué Luffy esta tan callado? ¿Por qué mira la puerta del cuarto sentando en el sillón? ¿Por qué Sanji esta sentado mirando el techo mientras fuma y no esta cocinando la cena? ¿Por qué Zoro no esta en el cuarto? ¿Por qué no ha querido salir de la terraza?...

Usopp observó unos instantes la terraza, donde Zoro se encontraba mirando las estrellas, sujetándose fuerte del barandal como si muchos sentimientos agolparan su cabeza, como si estuviese a punto de llorar y aunque Chopper le había repetido mil veces que entrara para dejar descansar a su cuerpo; él había sonreído lastimeramente negándose, tan extraño en él que el pobre medico se había sentido mal. Y Luffy no estaba sonriendo, no pedía comida y eso que ya era hora de la cena, mas el cocinero no denotaba una sola intención de hacer su acostumbrado y favorito trabajo.

Finalmente nuestro tirador preferido caminó hasta Chopper que había quedado dormido junto a la puerta de la terraza, cargó entre sus brazos el pequeño y frágil cuerpo para luego recostarlo en la cama tapándolo con las cobijas, luego volteó a observar a Luffy que finalmente se había dormido en el sillón y caminó para cubrirle con una sabana… miró a Sanji que seguía fumando y preguntó si no habría cena, el rubio negó y se disculpó, fue así como después de preguntar por el ánimo del rubio fue a dormir sin recibir más respuestas, se acurrucó en la cama junto a Chopper y de inmediato se quedó dormido.

La noche estaba pasando y una parte del corazón de Sanji le pedía que se quedase, que esperara al peliverde un poco más, quería verle a los ojos y preguntarle de una vez por todas, si amaba al capitán o a él, a quien a penas hace unas horas había poseído con vehemencia.

El sueño venció al rubió y terminó por dormirse en la silla con el cigarro en la boca, unos instantes después como sintiendo la inconsciencia de sus compañeros, Zoro entró al cuarto y sin dejar de ver al rubio tomó la sabana de la segunda cama tapándolo con ella, luego le quitó el cigarro de la boca dejándolo en la mesa.

A la mañana siguiente el capitán, artillero, medico y arqueloga se encuentran jugando pokar mientras el espadachín duerme placidamente. Todos ríen con las ocurrencias del capitán.

¿Alguién a visto a Sanji? - preguntó el capitán mientras veía su mano

pues... no

rayos... necesito comida... comida... COMIDA – dice luffy y lanza las cartas al aire, como de costumbre Ussop y Chopper lo inmitan lanzando cartas mientras Robin comienza a reír divertida

¿ya esta la comida?- susurró Zoro medio despierto tallándose el ojo izquierdo y luego de bostezar

no... TONTO!! - dijo Luffy

IDIOTA – dijeron a todo pulmón Chopper y Ussop

NO FUE ESO LO QUE DIJO!! - les gritó Zoro tomando una almohada que lanzó, esta casi termina en la cara de Robin de no ser por su rápida reacción al colocar manos para detenerla

GUERRA!! - gritó Chopper y tomando su forma de reno corrió hasta la cama para tomar una almohada y así inicio una batalla campal de media hora

Zoro tomó otra almohada que lanzó directo a Luffy mas este, en un rápido movimiento, estiró el cuello a la derecha esquivando y la almohada siguió su trayectoria directo a la entrada del cuarto... justo cuando Nami entró... el objeto agresor calló lentamente mientras los chicos quedaron congelados ante la cara furiosa de Nami...

Momentos más tarde todos estaban sentados en el comedor con evidentes rasgos de tortura monumental. Brook y Franky recién llegaban también, sin novedades en la exploración del Sunny.

¿Decías Navegadora? - comentó Robin con una sonrisa

bueno... no sé por donde empezar

somos todo oídos – dijo Usopp temeroso, Sanji tomó asiento y comenzó a fumar

vamos!! no tengo todo el día!! - comentó Zoro... después de otro golpe no volvió a hablar...

bien... Sanji y yo lo hemos estado pensando y...

y...- dijeron todos al unísono

y esto – Nami estiró su mano izquierda, los chicos quedaron perplejos

¿tu mano?¿que tiene eso de especial? - golpe para Franky...

Pensé que nos mostraría las bragas - golpe para Brook

son idiotas!! Nami-San y yo... NOS VAMOS A CASAR

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

no... no les parece precipitada esta decisión... es decir aún son muy jóvenes – comentó Franky algo perplejo

para nada... Nami es una joven hermosa y para mi es todo un sueño

casarte con esa bruja – comentó Zoro riendo y se levantó, Sanji comenzó a discutir con el peliverde que no paraba de reír

eres un idiota Zoro- le dijo finalmente Sanji sujetándole por el cuello y volteándole un puñetazo que dejo impresionados a todos... Zoro le miró resentido unos segundos, luego su mirada cambió de una forma enrarecida

lo lamento – susurró Zoro llevando su mano a la boca al degustar su sangre, luego tambaleó un poco

La boda será mañana por la tarde en la capilla a dos cuadras de aquí... están todos invitados!!! - informó la pelirroja sonriente y feliz mientras miraba su anillo

pero... - susurró Robin al mismo tiempo que Chopper

Zoro...- susurró Nami al ver la peliverde caminar hasta ella y abrazarle tiernamente, felicidades- les dijo y luego caminó hasta la terraza donde se quedó sin hacer más ruido

No es momento para bodas!!! ¿Acaso no ven como se encuentra Zoro? - comentó Chopper un tanto preocupado al notar que su amigo estaba decayendo

eso, no nos importa en lo absoluto – afirmó Sanji

va... no te preocupes Chopper, él es muy fuerte – comentó Brook tratando de calmar al médico y apagar el comentario tan frío del cocinero

pero… es un nakama, no estamos para celebraciones… la noche anterior… encontré a Zoro en el suelo del cuarto, expulsó mucha sangre, Chopper intentó revisarlo pero se NEGO!! Y se pasó todo el rato en la terraza!! SANJI.. NAMI ¿Qué les sucede? ZORO ESTA MURIENDO – les gritó furioso Ussop al notar que ya todos evadían la verdad, no querían oírla pero era cierto..

felicidades – dijo el capitán, Sanji y Nami se quedaron fríos – será bueno ir ala boda, espero que cocines tu Sanji – comentó Luffy sonriendo y estirando sus brazos los atrajo hacia sí con una gran sonrisa y propuso un brindis

Pero... Zoro esta MURIENDO!! ¿es momento para bodas?

El puede esperar, Ussop – el rubio cerró imperante y Chopper sin poder decir más salió furioso del cuarto azotando la puerta

médico – dijo Robin tratando de alcanzarlo pero Luffy le pidió que se quedará por los futuros esposos

Después de brindar y platicar a cerca de los detalles de la boda las chicas se retiraron a su respectivo cuarto mientras Sanji y Ussop decidieron ir en búsqueda del pequeño reno que hace horas que no regresaba.

Mientras tanto Luffy salió a la terraza mas no encontró al peliverde, miró nostálgico y golpeó con fuerzas el barandal doblándolo, después miró su sombrero de paja unos momentos.

¿Qué harías Shanks? ¿Qué harías? - susurró

pues... tal vez decir la verdad – escuchó la voz del peliverde, volteó hacia atrás pero no le encontró

¿Zoro?

ESTOY AQUÍ SENTADO IMBÉCIL -

¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

ah... no importa... ¿Qué opinas capitán?

No entiendo esa precipitada decisión, siento que ambos se comportan extraño, además... me parece que Nami esta enojada conmigo

¿Qué no está enojada contigo todo el tiempo? - preguntó el peliverde sonriendo, Luffy se sentó a su lado sin mirarle

jaja a veces parece su estado natural ¿no? Jajaja

tonto... ¿no ves lo que pasa?

Zoro... me lastima que Nami me trate de esa forma

lo sé... se que... la amas

siempre sabes lo que pienso

no por nada somos amigos

pues.... yo... me siento enamorado de ella nada más... y... si ella ha decidido que Sanji es "el hombre"... no podré hacer nada

idiota

hey!!

está enamorada de ti, desde aquella vez en que diste todo por salvarla...- comentó Zoro sonriendo al ver la cara de impresión en Luffy

entonces... porqué ...

C- E -L- O- S-

¿De qué?

Pufff... después de nuestra escenita

jajajaa eso... yo... lo siento pero sabes mis sentimientos Zoro... yo, no te amo ni nada... sólo estaba confundido, por favor no te desilusiones

IDIOTA!! YA TAMPOCO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO – le gritó el peliverde dando un codazo en la cabeza del moreno

que alivio... no sabía como decírtelo

vaya que eres tonto...

no... el tonto eres tú

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Luffy?

Pues de un rubio que muere por ti

NO SEAS IDIOTA!! El... ya ni me recuerda…

pues... le recuerdo gritando tu nombre en la noche sólo por una pesadilla...

mira... ese RUBIO y yo no somos compatibles... además…

lo sé, todos evitamos llegar anoche… se que se quedaron juntos – le sonrió enormemente –

no sé que le pasa, estábamos bien anoche y de repente… me sale con una boda!! ¿acaso le lastimé?

Tal vez está confundido, después de todo no sabemos si alguna vez Sanji había estado con... ya sabes… un… hombre

Pues… no es el único que esta confundido... ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

No lo sé, supongo que sopórtalo... no se si pueda viajar por él mundo sintiendo esta... sensación

calma capitán... - le susurró Zoro y al notar el semblante serio de Luffy le abrazó con su brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda acarició su cabello – siempre sobrevivimos a todo... rey de los piratas...

Ambos se quedaron suspendidos durante un buen rato sin saber que Brook y Franky les escuchaban escondidos tras la pared....

El día siguiente fue un día lluvioso, los novios llegaron a tiempo a la capilla con sus respectivos invitados, es decir Robin, Ussop, Brook, Franky y Chopper, este último les comentó que Luffy vendría en unos momentos pues se quedó hablando con Zoro. Esta información por supuesto enfureció a Nami que estaba esperándoles para iniciar el proceso.

La joven había recogido su cabello y le había colocado algunos toques de flores blancas; su vestido bastante escotado, hizo que al padre le sangrará la nariz, tenía hermosos encajes en la cola y mangas largas de seda lisa, transparente; sus pies calzaban unas sandalias blancas de tacón que le hacían verse más alta.

Por su parte el rubio vestía un smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, iba bien peinado y con una ancha sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

YA BASTA!! Iniciemos la ceremonia de una vez – comentó Nami furiosa

ya vienen calma – comentó Ussop, también trajeado, ambos novios le miraron furiosos- o talvez no sean necesarios – tomó asiento nervioso.

El padre se dispuso a comenzar con la ceremonia cuando la puerta de la capilla calló al suelo estrepitosamente. Todos los presentes voltearon hacia la puerta y desde lo lejos divisaron un sombra entre la lluvia, todos corrieron a la entrada para desafiar al enemigo y justo al llegar un trueno retumbo en el lugar.

Sanji dio un paso adelante mirando los pies del enemigo, sus botas militares negras, su pantalón de tela azul marino con bolsas por todos lados; su camisa negra abierta mostrando orgullosamente en su piel una enorme cicatriz que termina en el pecho desnudo, sus ojos negros como la noche desafiantes y furiosos, en su boca una espada filosa y en las manos otras dos, un paliacate verde cubre su cabeza de la lluvia.

Roronoa Zoro – pronuncia el rubio con voz firme y se quita el saco dejándolo caer al suelo -¿Qué haces aquí? - una mirada desafiante se oculta bajo los cabellos rubios

Vine a acabar con esto – susurró Zoro y el corazón de Sanji latió con tal rapidez que creyó estar soñando; pero Zoro hizo su movimiento tan rápido que para cuando Sanji reaccionó había sido golpeado fuertemente en el abdomen, se arrodilló en el suelo escupiendo sangre – prepárate cocinero... esta vez no voy a jugar – Dijo el peliverde furioso y colocó sus espadas en un movimiento conocido por toda la tripulación

el... el... el San-Tou-Ryuu – susurró Ussop impresionado- ah...oigan chicos... ya... ya basta

¿Por qué Zoro? - comentó Chopper a punto de acercarse a la batalla junto con Ussop; pero Robin haciendo uso de su poder, les detuvo en seco tapándoles la boca al notar que las intenciones de Zoro eran cien por ciento serias...

¿Por qué arruinas mi boda Zoro? - le gritó Nami más que furiosa desde la puerta destrozada.

El capitán lo ordena

Los presentes quedaron perplejos sin saber ni siquiera que decir...

CONTINUARA....


	7. Declaración

**En el capitulo anterior:**

La gran boda entre Nami y Sani estaba a punto de iniciar, con ello la venganza que ambos planearon para Luffy y Zoro; pero antes de poder llevar acabo tan tontería Zoro interrumpe iniciando una batalla a muerte con Sanji por ordenes del Capitán…

**Convaleciente.****  
Capitulo 7: Declaración.  
****Las razones por las que Zoro pelea.**

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre sus hombros, el rubio a penas si pudo levantarse antes de que la espada izquierda de Zoro le cercenara un pie. Dando sus acostumbradas vueltas en el aire Sanji iba esquivando a duras penas las fuertes envestidas de Zoro que estaba empecinado en cortarle con su Oni Giri.

Una vez un poco lejos, Sanji tomó velocidad y corrió hacia el peliverde que esquivó dos de sus poderosas patadas y recibió una en el rostro, el impacto fue tal que se fue de bruces por delante, dio un respiro y al voltear invocó: "Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou" (Cañón de 36 Libras); la poderosa energía salió de su espada y Sanji esquivó por poco llevándose una buena cortada en el hombro. Nami pedía a gritos que se detuvieran mas no se atrevía a hacer algo pues con la falta de su Clim Attack eran prácticamente inofensivas, por su parte Robin veía atenta protegiendo a los dos menores a su cargo.

El rubio finalmente regresó en sí y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el peliverde, una sucesión de patadas siguió a ello, todas ellas detenidas con esfuerzo por las espadas del contrario. Finalmente pudo conectar una poderosa patada en el pecho del espadachín y este salió expulsado contra la barda de una casa cercana, todos notaron que soltó a Sandai Kitetsu, en ese instante la lluvia se detuvo unos segundos... Sanji caminó lentamente hasta las ruinas de aquella casa, su corazón latía tan fuerte; pero en el trayecto se detuvo sujetando su hombro, susurrando: "Maldito Zoro"... pero sus pensamientos se borraron del todo cuando sintió la potente energía de Zoro que incorporándose desde las ruinas le dio una mirada asesina que hizo temblar su piel.

Nuevamente subió la guardia dispuesto a todo y Zoro tomando carrera invocó nuevamente a Oni Giri, esta vez enserio... pasó tan sólo una fracción de segundos hasta que ambos contrincantes encontraron su camino, Sanji había conectado uno de sus ataques justo en el abdomen de Zoro y este rasgó la mano derecha del rubio con el filo de Wadou... el silencio reinó un segundo, sólo interrumpido por el incesante aguacero que comenzó de nuevo y con más fuerza. Todo se quedó estático y lento... El rubio analizó una fracción de segundo el rostro de su querido moreno, y con su experiencia pudo entender fácilmente lo que sucedía

No terminas tu trabajo – susurró Sanji bajando la pierna

lo hago por un amigo – le contestó empuñando nuevamente sus espadas, sin bajar jamás la defensa como Sanji ya lo había hecho.

Zoro cruzó ambas espadas invocando: Ushi Bari (Cornadas de Toro); pero el rubio no se movió, pensaba atacar con su movimiento mas finalmente las fuerzas le fallaron y Wadou cayó al suelo junto con sangre que no pertenecía al rival. Robin dejó de sujetar al doctor que gritó el nombre de Zoro con tal sentimiento que hizo a todos estremecerse. Nami finalmente corrió hasta tocar la espalda se Sanji, ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, por su parte el doctor quería atender a Zoro pero este tercamente se levantó tambaleando dispuesto a continuar peleando

¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Zoro? - le gritó Nami con lágrimas en los ojos pues esta vez de verdad estaba preocupada por su Nakama. - Por favor detente

no... aún no – susurró y sujetó a Wadou con fuerza

Zoro- San... basta - le suplicó Brook junto con Ussop

Sanji – susurró Zoro, el rubio asintió subiendo la guardia mas el peliverde enfundó a Wadou con mucho cuidado, todos quedaron perplejos...

Un hilo se sangre nació de su boca, los presentes cada vez estaban más preocupados, finalmente caminó hasta el rubio mientras se quitaba el paliacate verde y justo cuando llegó frente a él sonrió por un momento, el rubio se sonrojo; pero el peliverde sin perder tiempo le sujetó la mano por la fuerza y la vendó

lo siento... - le susurró a penas de forma perceptible - no quise lastimar tu mano – afirmó sabiendo que las manos de Sanji son tan sagradas como la katana de Kuina y un terrible remordimiento le entró en el pecho, sentía las lágrimas en los ojos y recordó esa calidez que sintió la última vez que vio a su amiga... pero este sentimiento era tan distinto, una mezcla de ira y dolor, de alegría y euforia y ahí fue cuando lo supo.... todo este tiempo estuvo al pendiente del rubio, cuidando que no lastimará sus pies, midiendo sus golpes con la espada al discutir con él, lavando los trastos a su lado, hablando todo el tiempo... siempre protegiéndose... ahora lo sabía al fin... el idiota de su capitán lo supo desde hace tiempo, el definitivamente estaba enamorado.

El cocinero se sonrojo aún más y antes de que Zoro pidiera una disculpa Sanji no pudo contenerse más y terminó por plantarle un largo y lento beso al moreno, acariciando su rostro con la mano sana; por dentro sonreía como nunca mientras Zoro lentamente se iba sonrojando, dejándose llevar... sus respiraciones agitadas bajo la lluvia, sus cuerpos cansados y heridos temblaban en una emoción incontenible. Pero las lágrimas se le escaparon cuando notó que Zoro estaba perdiendo la conciencia en sus brazos... el rubio le abrazó con fuerza conteniendo el peso hasta que ambos cayeron con fuerza al suelo y se separaron, el rubio le miró preocupado y luego gritó su nombre; pero Zoro no pudo escuchar otra cosa que su corazón latiendo lento...

El tiempo pasó, tan sólo faltaba un miserable día para curar a Zoro, todos llegaron mojados y agitados al cuarto donde Luffy ya les esperaba. Por supuesto que al ver a Zoro temblando, con una alta fiebre y más pálido que Sanji se preocupó tanto que no pudo evitar acercarse y sujetarle de la mano.

Zoro.... lo prometiste....

Los chicos se quedaron callados, mientras Nami no sabía que sentir, entendía por fin que Zoro quería muchísimo a Sanji, tanto como para decirle lo siento frente a todos, tanto como para dormir a su lado o besarlo... mas Luffy le confundía, de verdad daba la impresión de estar enamorado; la joven estaba tan angustiada y confundida que apenas si podía contener sus lágrimas, llevó su mano a la boca pero Franky le sujetó la otra mano. "No te sugestiones" le dijo y ella por supuesto no entendía que trataba de decirle el carpintero. Chopper revisaba cuidadosamente el latir de Zoro, luego corrió a preparar antibióticos indicándoles que no hicieran mucho ruido, luego pidió ayuda a Robin para preparar algunas cosas, ambos salieron.

Luffy – susurró Sanji preocupado y el Mugiwara le sonrió

él lo prometió... no morirá.... - dijo con seguridad el capitán – tiene que ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.... lo prometió a Kuina, a su padre y a nosotros

a nosotros – susurró Ussop recordando aquel día que partieron desde Logue Town y cada uno juró lograr su meta junto al rey de los piratas...

Kuina – susurró Zoro trayéndole un mal recuerdo a Sanji junto con muchas dudas

Mientras tanto Zoro alucinaba con la chica, le veía correr y reír, le veía practicar y finalmente le vio caer por las escaleras.... luego el día en que murió y esa sensación de soledad... soñó que lloraba profundamente, después Kuma riendo, eliminando a Luffy y sus nakamas… y finalmente Mihawnk caminando, alejándose cada vez más… sintió que no merecía tener la espada y por instinto estrujó la mano del rubio que sintió el apretón preocupado.

Finalmente Luffy percatándose de lo que sucedía sonrió al saber que las cosas se habían arreglado y le dijo sin escrúpulo alguno a Sanji

la boda se canceló – afirmó el capitán con su ancha sonrisa, Sanji le sonrió levemente y asintió. Nami por supuesto se quedó sin palabras y en ese instante Luffy inesperadamente se levantó caminando hacia la pelirroja que por instinto retrocedió hasta sentir las manos de Franky sujetándola

no se que demonios pensabas Nami.... y no me interesa – dijo el chico sonriendo, Ussop comenzó a reír y Sanji aprovechó para sujetar mejor a Zoro

Pero más te vale que no lo vuelvas a pensar – le dijo hasta llegar frente a ella y sujetarla por la cintura para atraerla más a él, Nami se sonrojó como tomate – ni vuelvas a dudar... que daría lo que fuera por ti – susurró y Nami entrada en confianza le miró a los ojos antes de besar los tiernos y suaves labios de goma.

Se quedaron unos momentos así, juntos, abrazándose y dejando los sentimientos fluir, recordando al mismo tiempo esa primera vez que se vieron al inicio de sus aventuras, cuando Zoro lo arriesgó todo por salvarlos, recordando su aventura al conocer a Ussop, recordando el momento en que decidieron enamorarse, justo cuando todos los mapas del mundo caían junto con un escritorio del último piso de Arlong Park... luego muchas más aventuras que terminaban en coqueteos y risas.... ese era su amor, así de puro y así de extraño, tan impulsivo como ambos, tan alegre como Luffy, tan apasionado como Nami. Finalmente al separarse se sonrieron pícaramente

vaya que son necios todos – les dijo Brook sonriendo – los únicos que no se daban cuenta eran ustedes mismos

si claro... de verdad sabías que lo de la boda era falso

pues claro.... ese padre era el tío al que le compré hace poco la pólvora – más su felicidad se opacó con un prolongado gemido del peliverde – pero no es momento para esto....

Los chicos asintieron y salieron del cuarto a excepción de Sanji que fue retenido por Zoro que recuperó sus fuerzas por unos instantes.

Zoro, descansa... después podremos hablar – dijo el rubio mirando cariñosamente a Zoro

Lucho porque le prometí a una amiga que sería el mejor

eso lo sé – aclaró el rubio mas Zoro se incorporó repentinamente abrazando al rubio

pero... también lucho por ti... porque en el fondo sabía lo que sentías, estaba seguro de ti... y no quería defraudarte.... no quería morir porque no sabría si estarías bien...

Zoro...

se lo prometí a Luffy... él es mi amigo.... y creí que tu lo eras pero.... desde aquel día en que te besé y anoche – susurró el peliverde con mucho esfuerzo, Sanji abrió los ojos como enormes platos – hasta hoy que apenas he sido sincero contigo... todo cambió... y ahora quiero... quiero estar a tu lado – el chico tosió un poco y Sanji aprovechó para recostarlo de nuevo

Zoro... perdóname por haberles jugado esa broma tan pesada... no quería hacerte sufrir....

No te preocupes… así te acepto

¿Cómo que así me aceptas?

Así de retrazado

Baka – no pudo terminar la frase pues el peliverde le regaló beso antes de dormir nuevamente.

La noche transcurrió semi tranquila, todos estaban al pendiente de cada expresión, ruido y queja del peliverde. Más ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder…


	8. Cena de Gala

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Zoro inició una batalla con Sanji que no se detuvo hasta que le lastimó levemente una mano, entonces pidió disculpas y vendó al contrincante que en respuesta lo beso. Así fue como los mal entendidos entre nakamas se solucionaron y por fin Nami se sincera con Luffy y se declaran mientras Sanji cuida de Zoro que ha decaído demasiado debido a los esfuerzos realizados.

**Convaleciente.****  
Capitulo 8: Cena de Gala.  
****Iniciando la batalla contra el tiempo.**

Al la mañana siguiente Zoro se encontraba mucho mejor, despertó de buen animo y se levantó para desayunar con sus amigos que al fin comenzaban a hacer su acostumbrado ruido, no faltaron las bromas de Luffy, los gritos de Nami, aunque la gran diferencia se sentía... Ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro y se tomaban la mano cada vez que podían, por su parte Sanji seguía cocinando para todos como siempre pero de vez en cuando perdía su mirada en la del moreno que sonrojado comía más rápido o evadía la mirada, Sanji sonreía divertido mientras le coqueteaba, Robin sonreía de sólo mirarlos y los demás chicos se alegraban mucho por el buen animo que reinaba en el lugar.

Después del desayuno hablaron a acerca de sus experiencias en la isla, luego discutieron a cerca de quien hubiera ganado la batalla anterior y el cocinero se indignó un poco cuando casi todos apostaron a favor del moreno; pero Zoro le calmó con una caricia que hubiera pasado desapercibida por sus nakamas de no ser por el súbito cambio de color en el rostro blanco de Sanji. Luego pasaron al tema más reciente, la dichosa Cena a la que los invitaron.

Yo paso – se apresuró a decir Zoro – prefiero dormir

Ah no seas amargado Zoro, será muy divertido!! – exclamó Luffy

Si habrá música y baile y mucha comida – aseguró Ussop

COMIDA!! – gritó Luffy estirándose y dejando caer su peso en la silla

Ya tendrás tiempo para dormir, hay que pasarla SUUUUPER en estas pequeñas vacaciones -

Lo mejor será que lo dejemos dormir – comentó Sanji poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Zoro y sonriendo – recordemos que esta convaleciente

Tienes razón , así podrás Bailar con otras chicas – comentó Nami entrelazando los dedos, recargando sus codos en la mesa y luego la barbilla en las manos, una mirada maliciosa hacia Zoro, quien al notar lo que pretendía le sonrió

Debo descansar ¿no crees? – comentó Zoro cruzando la pierna derecha y recargándose en la silla

¿Qué va a cocinar Troy-san? – Preguntó Robin sonriendo

Ah… pues no lo sé; pero seguro nos sorprenderá, el es muy bueno en eso y… - Zoro interrumpió al levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia el cuarto cerrando la puerta

Huy… eso fue perverso Robin- comentó Brook sonriendo

Ahhh onee-san te adoro!! – le abrazó Nami sonriendo

¿Por qué lo molestan? No ven que con trabajos si se deja llevar – comentó divertido Sanji encendiendo un cigarro – a este paso vuelve al closet

Jajajaja… espero que no – comentó Ussop

Chicos… - interrumpió repentinamente Chopper – la verdad es… que si debería de quedarse a descansar – dijo en un tono más serio y respetable, todos callaron por un segundo mirando al doctor – ayer… dejó caer su katana y sus fuerzas, están decayendo, se que pudieron notarlo… Zoro, ha empeorado a pesar de que trate de ocultarlo…

Chopper… calma!! – dijo con seguridad Luffy- Zoro es fuerte y no se dejara vencer, ten confianza!!

Pero…

Se que eres su doctor y además su nakama… pero… estoy seguro que no desfallecerá – aseveró sanji sacando una bocanada de humo – yo cuidaré de él durante la fiesta, no te preocupes… - puntualizó sonriendo y mirando hacia la puerta

Mientras tanto Zoro se había recargado en la puerta, podía oir claramente la charla de sus amigos, un profundo miedo le invadió… la verdad es que se le dificultaba respirar, un punzante dolor en su pecho le oprimía y las nauseas le invadían, durante el desayuno se había tragado su propia sangre, puedes tragar un poco antes de vomitar, pensaba… llevó la mano a su boca de la que ya salía lo restante, su vista además se había nublado demasiado, no sabía ni como rayos había llegado hasta la recamara. Pero no quería arruinar un momento tan apacible como aquel, no quería ver nuevamente las lágrimas de Luffy o Sanji… no quería arruinar un momento tan maravilloso.

Miedo – susurró sonriendo- que pasará si no puedo cumplir con mi promesa…

Finalmente llegó como pudo a la cama y decidió descansar hasta la hora señalada, al principio estaba boca arriba, pero el dolor le obligó a dormir de costado y un poco encorvado. En el transcurso del día sintió a Sanji recostarse, el latido de su corazón cerca de la espalda ancha del moreno, su suave mano acariciando el cabello verde, sus labios cerca de su oído

No se como éramos antes, no se que pasará cuando lo recuerde… pero... siento que mi corazón no dejará nunca de latir por ti – le susurró regalándole un beso en el oído – Zoro… quédate a mi lado

No es nada… - musitó a penas – no te preocupes…

Descansa

Nuevamente le regalo un beso y siguió acariciándole el cabello hasta que el moreno se durmió nuevamente, Sanji le miró preocupado, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla pues al igual que todos lo había notado, Zoro no había peleado ni con una cuarta parte de su acostumbrada fuerza y velocidad, durante el desayuno apenas si comía y el pulso le temblaba, su piel estaba pálida y los labios algo resecos, con todo había estado del mejor humor posible y notaron el esfuerzo grande que hizo por convivir sólo por estar con ellos, por hacerlos felices y sabían de ante mano que iría a la fiesta solo por complacerlos ,aunque le doliera un infierno. Por ello Sanji rezaba para que aquella fuerza no se apagara, para que el moreno conviviera por gusto y no por el miedo de que fuera la ultima vez… faltaba poco, el suplicio pronto terminaría, muy pronto todo esto seria solo un mal recuerdo.

Al despertar dio un gran suspiro y talló sus ojos, notó el ruido de afuera y el frio en su espalda notando al fin que su rubio había salido del cuarto, no le busco y tomó los alimentos que estaban en el taburete, mismos que seguro el cocinero le había dejado. Comió con gusto, pues sabiéndose correspondido hasta la comida sabia distinto, aun mucho mejor. Finalmente salió del cuarto y buscó al rubio con la mirada, sus nakamas ya estaban listos para la fiesta y elegían los antifaces que cada uno llevaría, las chicas ya tenían puestos los suyos junto con sexys trajes que dejaban ver todas sus curvas, mientras los chicos llevaban trajes negros que en lo personal no le gustaron.

Al mirarlo sonrieron y Franky le lanzó a la cara el traje que le habían rentado, Robin eligió para él un antifaz en forma de murciélago que delinearía sus ojos, enmarcando de manera muy atractiva esos ojos negros y fieros que tenia.

¿estas seguro de querer ir? – preguntó el medico en voz baja mirándole con preocupación, Zoro acarició la cabeza del reno sonriendo

Quiero Sake – todos se alegraron al notarlo con más energía

Te ves renovado ¿Por qué será Zoro-San?- inquirió Brook logrando ruborizar al moreno

Por cierto, Sanii se adelantó para apartar mesa y supervisar la cocina

La.. cocina – murmuró Zoro desviando la mirada mientras Nami le daba un codazo a Usopp

Pero no te preocupes que nos vamos ya todos – completó el moreno notando su error

Preocuparme, para nada – mintió sonriendo y comenzó a cambiarse sin pudor alguno por las compañeras que ya estaban acostumbradas al carácter del nakama.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, partieron rumbo a la sala, aunque minutos después Zoro y Brook regresaron para dejar sus respectivas katanas en la habitación pues no se permitirían armas en la fiesta. Mientras tanto Sanji estaba muy feliz en la cocina después de anotar una receta de un pay de queso que no conocía, vio de reojo a su amigo, muy apurado organizando la cocina. Sonrió regresando a la mesa que había apartado, una en el rincón, arriba de una pequeña tarima de madera de cedro, cerca de la pista pero lejos de las bocinas, muy lejos de la cocina para evitar que el capitán saqueara todo.

Encendió su acostumbrado cigarro dejando caer su peso en la silla, cerró los ojos degustando el objeto y comenzó a rememorar lo sucedido por la tarde, los besos cálidos que le despertaron, era el moreno con una leve sonrisa y la piel sonrojada, sus labios estaban secos y un poco agrietados pero eran ardientes, la fuerza de sus brazos lo estrechaba con fuerza uniendo sus caderas, estrechándolo como si fuera a irse, sus dedos jugando con el cabello rubio, la piel caliente y áspera que recorrió su mejilla una y otra vez como animándose a dar un siguiente salto. Le observó detenidamente, el moreno no abría los ojos, estaba indeciso, entonces el rubio decidió dar el siguiente paso, tomando esa mano juguetona y recorriéndola por todo su pecho hasta llegar a la entrepierna, como invitándolo.

Sanji sintió como se sonrojaba, sintió la calidez en su pecho, la temperatura elevándose, los jadeos cortos del moreno y sus propios gemidos, había estado con muchas mujeres pero nunca ninguna le hizo gritar de placer, perder los estribos y entregarse a ese hormigueo en el estomago que se prolongó por horas… entonces un vaso se estrelló y Sanji salió de sus recuerdos para encontrarse con un salón repleto de antifaces, de personas brindando y bailando, la fiesta había comenzado.

Estas ruborizado – susurró el acompañante que estaba de pie, su traje negro le entallaba, el antifaz delineaba esos negros ojos y proyectaban en ellos una sombra idéntica a la que le proyectaba su acostumbrado paliacate – Ero- Cook

Callá!! ¿desde cuando estas ahí parado? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – le recriminó levantándose

Quería dejarte terminar – susurró mirándole a los ojos y luego bajando la mirada, Sanji siguió esa mirada notando que algo se le estaba saliendo de control, se sentó rápidamente avergonzado – pues que pensabas… pervertido – susurró el moreno

Tu tienes la culpa – contestó sonriendo y esta vez fue el espadachín el que se ruborizó – bailas?

Ni los ojos - comentó cortante

Qué mal porque es una orden del capitán – y en ese instante ambos fueron lanzados bruscamente al centro de la pista por los brazos de goma del capitán, justo ahí estaba todos sus nakamas disfrutando de la bebida y bailando desinhibidos como si nadie más les estuviera viendo.

Zoro sonrió al notar que al rubio bailaba a muy poca distancia de una joven que pasaba por ahí, pensó que no se le quitaba lo pervertido ni aunque estuviese frente al hombre que hace unas horas lo había poseído, pero no le importaba mientras le viera sonreir, dio un gran trago de sake para luego admirar a Brook que bailaba todo galante junto a una jovencita a la que ya le estaba pidiendo las bragas, mientras Franky, Usopp y Choper bailaban abrazados al centro de la pista con movimientos más que ridículos, por otro lado Robin estaba platicando con un tipo entre algunas risas, seguro había encontrado información interesante y finalmente Luffy y Nami bailaban muy juntos, tomados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos, Zoro sonrió y entonces por primera vez le inundo ese pensamiento… "Kuma había sido tan compasivo con esta tripulación de piratas novatos"

Kuma – susurró cerrando los puños y entonces recordó aquel dolor, todos esos golpes, la violencia, su desesperación e impotencia al saberse tan débil, tan insignificante… era tan frágil que incluso ahora sentía como estaba desfalleciendo, hora a hora moría lentamente y él lo sabia, de repente se sintió agotado, si no fuera por ese Shichibukai estarían muertos… que ironía…

Cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible el dolor que le estaba inundando, su cuerpo entero tembló, no sabía si de ira o dolor, entonces sintió la mano cálida sujetándole y al abrir los ojos miró las sonrisas mables de sus nakamas, miradas que le tranquilizaron, lo querían tanto.

Vamos a la mesa – le invitó Sanji comenzando a caminar

No más saque para ti – dijo el doctor arrebatándole el tarro, el moreno asintió

Sigamos con la fiesta!! – gritó Franky iniciando nuevamente sus pasos ridículos en compañía de Usopp. Robin se acercó recargando su mano en el hombro de Zoro y con una mirada le señaló a Sanji que estaba bebiendo ya junto a la mesa, Zoro caminó lento sin apartar la vista del rubio… lucia tan bien en ese traje de gala y ese antifaz con la rosa roja en la esquina le quedaba tan bien.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, una sonrisa inundo el rostro de Sanji, era tan cálida, tan amable, por un momento quisiera saber sonreír de esa forma, tan despreocupada, tan ligera, un tanto infantil… le recordó entre sus brazos, la forma en que lo embistió, la sensación en su pecho al sentirse dentro del rubio, el hormigueo posterior, hacia tanto que no sentía esa tranquilidad… lo amaba tanto.

Te necesito – le interrumpió con un susurro, exhalando humo y discretamente tomó la mano del moreno y le obligó a sentarse a su lado – te has convertido en mi camino- Zoro entre abrió la boca

¿por qué me dices esto?

Tienes que resistir… promételo – le clavó una mirada suplicante, Zoro no pudo resistirse a poner su mano en la mejilla del otro, acarició los labios con su pulgar y le regalo una media sonrisa – no lo comprendes… quiero compartir todo contigo, quiero continuar viajando a tu lado, cocinar para ti, dormir contigo, pelear… quiero que seas sólo mío - y le sujeto fuerte la mano mientras esta se ocultaba entre sus cabellos rubios

Confía en mi, nada puede detenerme, tengo que cumplir una promesa

Pero no es a mi – contestó Sanji apartando la mano y volteando a mirar a sus amigos – es a ella

Por favor… no es necesario que la menciones, no la metas en esto… somos tu y yo Sanji – puntualizó un tanto molesto – me interesa cumplir el sueño que compartí con ella, me interesa llevar a Luffy hasta la cima… pero esas son metas que se cumplirán a su tiempo… Sanji… lo nuestro va aun más allá

El rubio volteó a verle comprendiendo sus motivos y nuevamente le sonrió

Debes pensar que soy un niño

Lo eres en cierta forma, es algo que me gusta de ti – esta vez fue el quien busco su mano – me gustas – susurró cuando Sanji notó que jadeaba

Oi… Zoro… ¿te sientes bien?

Sólo me siento un poco cansado

Vamos al cuarto

Nah…déjalos disfrutar un poco más de la fiesta

Pero.. – Zoro meció la mano cortando el sermón

Si me voy ahora se preocuparan aun más y creo que merecen una buenas vacaciones, yo lo he estropeado lo suficiente

Tonto, todos están al pendiente de ti, no es ningún tipo de molestia

Lo sé… mejor… tráeme algo de tomar

Mientras tanto Robin se había apartado de la banda siguiendo al tipo con el que hablaba hace un rato, lo vio escabullirse entre la multitud junto a otros más, caminó lento por el pasillo vacio fuera del salón, escuchó algunas risas y se escondió tras la pared. "Oreja Fleur"

Susurró al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos al frente suyo

Ya esta todo listo capitán –

Perfecto, ese maldito recibirá su merecido. Ningún pirata me derrota tan fácilmente

Oh!! Una vez que atrapemos a esos mugiwaras seguro será ascendido de puesto!! Tal vez llegue a ser tan grande como Smoker Taisa!!

No cantemos victoria aun, sólo nos falta que Troy haga su parte

¿Ya has escuchado suficiente no crees?

Robin recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y mientras se desvanecía pudo ver a Sanji que salía del salón de la mano de Troy.

Bien hecho Castor – le susurró al chico que estaba antes con Robin – supiste atraerla a la perfección

No se te olvide ponerle las esposas de Kairouseki, esta mujer es muy peligrosa –ordenó el capitán

Saga… ¿Cómo piensas atrapar al Mugiwara?

Confía en mi Auren, ya hemos atrapado a la más peligrosa… los demás son unos ingenuos. Una vez que terminemos con Zoro, el capitán caerá por si solo

Pues más te vale que el plan resulte porque creo que ya hemos comprobado que no tenemos la suficiente fuerza para derrotarlos en una confrontación

Va! No te preocupes… todo marcha como lo planeamos

¿A dónde rayos se habrá metido? Mmm seguro vio alguna mujer linda y se fue tras de ella, eso me pasa por pedirle algo de beber. Me siento cansado, será mejor buscarlo para avisarle que me voy a la cama, ja!!Avisarle, que me pasa… mejor que se de cuenta por si solo, yo me largo.

Se levantó despidiéndose con la vista de Brook que estaba sentado muy cerca de él, el esqueleto le preguntó si necesitaba que le acompañara a lo que el negó amablemente. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio salir del salón.

Caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Sanji, estaba con Troy, su corazón palpitó fuertemente, sus piernas se negaron a seguir su avance.

Sanji.. yo… te amo – le gritó fuerte y claro sujetándole las suaves manos

Troy – susurró Sani sorprendido y antes de poder detenerle le plantó un largo beso

Zoro se congeló, no sabia como reaccionar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sanji estaba con él sabiendo sus intensiones de antemano? ¿Por qué no lo aparta con violencia? Calma, confía en Sanji, el ya te aclaró lo que siente por ese tipo… quisiera rebanarlo.

Pero es tarde – escuchó una voz tras de si y al voltear lentamente alcanzó a divisar a ese espadachín de la marina, entre abrió la boca pero no pudo completar ni un sonido cuando el peliazul ya le había golpeado con los mangos dorados de sus katanas, lo sujetó silenciosamente entre sus brazos y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Entonces del salón salió Brook que ya se sentía inquieto por la falta de Robin, encontró a Sanji apartando despacio a alguien. Brook caminó hacia ellos

Sanji, Zoro-san… ¿Han visto a Ro… bin – susurró mirando al tipejo no sin cierta ira

Brook… no, no es lo que piensas

Pues parece que si – comentó cortante

Ya me iba – contestó Troy sonrojándose y dándoles la espalda – discúlpame Sanji- kun – y se metió corriendo al salón

Brook yo…

A mi no me debes ninguna explicación.

Pero,…

Sanji, Zoro-san salió hace un momento, estoy seguro de que… te… vio

¿Qué?... mierda – susurró – el me beso, yo no quise ser descortés y…

¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Brook al notar que el rubio desviaba la mirada sorprendido, el le siguió…

Y ahí en el suelo estaba tirado ese antifaz negro en forma de murciélago que hace no mucho tenía Zoro, algunas gotas de sangre cercanas…

Zo… Zoro….


End file.
